strag's adventues: dragon realms
by tailsfire45
Summary: strag arrives in the dragon realms but what do he find? only more fun ! rated m for blood at some points and future lemons
1. revenge

DISCLAMER: All characters belong to their rightful owners.

If you are under 18 get lose or have mercy on your soul

Hi I am a human call Strag, I also have a nickname with is super dragon because my parent saw I had a great interest in dragons. The bad news is I don't know my parents, they got murdered when I was young but I still remember the face that kill them and I swore vengeance on them. Today though I'm am happy because I'm with my wife today and I'm not going ANYwere, but that what I though.

*Meanwhile in a realm far far way... just of the M25 (not really)*

Spyro had just defeated the dark master again (with my help) everything was peaceful, Cyder went back to good and Sparx, well Sparx was being as rude as ever, little did they know the darkness was coming back.

Back with me.

I felt a ping in my body but I knew what it meant. "Honey something is going to happen to spyro and the gang, I need to go." I called out.  
"O.k. go get them my super dragon." The wife called out just before I free fell into a portal. In the portal I turned into a sapphire dragon with blue eyes and silver under belly. I bought my sword with me everywhere. When I exited the portal I continued to free fall with my eyes closed! A meter from the ground I stretched my wings and stopped still with my eyes closed. 'I wonder is she is in this realm' I though to myself and set of.

At the temple.

Spyro was on the baloney when he saw a blue dot speeding towards him, spyro quickly ran inside to tell the elders. At that point I landed on the baloney and called out "Anyone home? Hello? This will get them, HEY purple wonder and that annoying mosquito get here NOW!" then Sparx flew out  
"who ever called me a mosquito will get it in for." Sparx growled then saw me. "Hey Strag long time no see" Sparx cheered then spyro came out and rushed towards me.  
"Strag! Cool nice form." He said while shaking hands (or paws).  
"Nice to see you. Anyway you lot are one short. Where is Cyder, the black rose and that was a complement." I asked  
"In her room. So what brings you here?" ignutis asked.  
"Tell you later. Vanish." I replied and disappeared into the ground.

In Cynder's room.

"Boo" I whispered and she jumped.  
"Don't do that spyro. You nearly gave me a heart... oh it you Strag. Nice to see you again." Cyder said startled and gave me a hug. After we ate I told everyone why I was here.  
"so something going to happen and I know it." I said in a worried tone.  
"Well we better turn in for the day and Strag you can sleep on the balcony."  
Cyril suggested.  
"No need I'll make my own room like before. Remember?" I asked. I made my room in the gap between spyro and Cynder's rooms. It had a comfy bed a couch to rest on and a poster with Spyro, Cynder and me on it and if you look closely enough you could see Sparx.

In the middle of the night, in my room.  
I shot wide awake and heard something, "please help me... I'm dying... please anyone" said the voice; it sounded like the girl I was trying to find. I closed my eyes and raised my ears.  
"Kiari is that you? Please say something" I whispered. I felt another ping of pain.  
"That Kiari aurora. Please tell me were you are." I whispered (note: aurora is an essence inside everyone.)  
"Please help me... I'm at danze freezer." Said the voice again which turned out to be Kiari's aurora talking to me.  
'Don't worry I'm coming' I thought. I exited my room and left a note saying were I went and set of with a tear going down my muzzle.

Ten minutes later

I arrived at danze freezer and started searching. "Kiari, where are you" I whispered.  
"I'm in the... castle. Help someone" kiari cried. A minute of searching and I found the castles, I drew my sword and went in.  
After a few flights and 100 guards later I got to Kiari's cell. The pink dress girl looked up and saw me. "Strag... is that you?" she asked weakly "the lock can't be broken, you need the key..." I flicked my sword and different keys appeared.  
"No, no, no, no, no, maybe, no, no. none of my key work. Unless I use the keyblade!" I cheered. A huge key appeared in my hands and I jumped back and pointed the tip at the lock. A small beam shot into the lock and it opened.  
"The chain can only be unlocked by the leader" Kiari said weakly.  
"Oh well, this looks like a job for my chain break sword." I said heroically. A chain looking sword appeared and I swung it at the chains and Kiari fell to the floor. I went to pick her up when I heard an evil laugh.  
"Well done Superdragon, now it looks like I get to kill you after all these years." The voice laughed and appeared. I instantly recognized the face.

Flashback

A young me at the age of 1 was walking to my mom when an explosion happen.  
"honey! Get young Strag to safety. I deal with is." Called out a muscular man in black clothes. My mom picked me up and rushed outside.  
"Mommy what happening?" I asked scared. She ignored my question and got to a metal door. She put me down to open it and before I could get in a sword was strike my mom's hearts. The lasted things I heard her say was, 'goodbye my little Superdragon. I will always love you.' The sword was pulled out and I fell something welling up inside me. Before the thing could lunged at me a person in a black cloak with his up so I couldn't see his face stopped the attack with something like my keyblade I use today. (I forgot to tell you my adult form was watching, I can go and see peoples flashback even my own.)  
"Go get inside" the stranger said and punched me behind the door and locked it. (Once that door was opened, when it closed it locked it self. That room I was in was like a bunker with an indestructible window so I saw all the action at my young age.) The battle went on for five minutes and the stranger won. He vanished then appeared in the room and let me out. (The do can be unlocked by anyone on the inside, and I do mean anyone.) From that day till I was five he raised me like a child of his own. A week before my 5th birthday the stranger gave me his weapon and I held it. A mysterious light came then vanish into the weapon.  
"Ah you must be the chosen wielder of the keyblade." He said and trained me on how to use it during that week. I picked it up easily and he said I can cast magic but he didn't teach my any. I kept asked for his name but he said 'when the time comes to save the world young one.' The day of my 5th birthday he vanished and I was taking care of my self. I learnt to conjure up food, water and stuff I need on my 6th birthday and from that day forth I was the hero of the world (even though I didn't know it)

Flashback end.

I set Kiari aside. "YOU! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY AND IF IT WASN'T OF THAT PERSON THAT DAY I COULDN'T DO IS. SWORD FURY!!!!!!!" I screamed and all the swords I combined with my main sword can out and all point to him. "GO!" I shouted and all the swords (which are about 1 million swords) dug into him and killed him. "That was for you mom and dad" I panted. All that time Kiari was watching me.  
"Strag. What was th...ahhh!" kiari screamed in pain. I put a paw on here body and shouted a spell.  
"Time magic ultra!" I shouted and a beam of light shot into her. "Time magic ultra is a spell which revives the target and gives the target some of the user's energy; luckily I got loads of energy. But it takes a bit out of me. Come on let's get out of here" I panted.  
"How?" she asked and she saw me holding two cards, both have a set of wings on them.  
"Do you want blue or pink wings?" I asked.  
"Pink" she replied and I tossed the card.  
"Before for you ask put the card to your chest and you will grow wings and the knowledge and strength to use them" I smirked. Kiari did what she was told and she did grow wings and the knowledge and strength to use them. We walked out and told her why I'm here. When we were outside we spread our wings and flew off


	2. DUEL

For this story you need the song 'lugia's song'. The best place is. .com/watch?v=3osGVCWXcnk. I will tell you when to turn it on.

Me and Kiari talked while we flew about stuff that has been going on. When we arrived at the dragon temple I greeted everyone again and introduced everyone to Kiari. "Everyone this Kiari. Kiari this is everyone, Spyro, Cynder, ignitus, Cyril, Volteer, terrador and last but not least Sparx the annoying." I spoke. When I said their name they raise a paw and Sparx grunted. "Before you asked Kiari, to put the wings away put your first and second finger in a V and put it over your chest and grab the card when it appears." Kiari did what she was told and the card reappeared and she grabbed it and pasted it to me.

"Thanks for saving me. Now I can KILL you." Kiari sneered.  
"I thought so. She has been consumed by the darkness! Luckily I have a spell for this. I CAST EXTRATION SPELL! EXTRAT HER DARKNESS AND LEAVE ONLY LIGHT!" I shouted and a ball shot into her. When the ball came out it was full of darkness. "Wow that 100% of the darkness in you. That is a lot. Time to smack it out of here with my bat. Annnnnd Strag hits the dark ball and it going, it going, it going and it gone out of the park ladies and gentlemen. Thank you." I said in my best Commutate voice. Kiari collapsed in a heap. "Get her to my room to rest, extracting that amount of darkness that was put into her, she needs to rest. And look what the dragon drag in an ape waiting to ambush. I'll get him and KILL him." I smirked and spyro and Cyril put in kiari my room as I toke off.

While I was flying a beam of dark light came up and I dodged with a barrel roll and hovered. "Dark sword, come forth." I whispered so the ape couldn't hear me. Another beam came and I blocked it with my sword and it absorbed it. (With my swords it can absorb it own type of attack, like dark can absorb only dark attack, comes in handy.) "With the power of Two I reflect the attack back where it came from!" I shouted.  
"Oh mother-" before he could finish he was disintegrated by his own attack.  
"Don't mess with me and that was a joke." I whispered and flew off.

At the temple- in spyro's room

Spyro sat down in pain. 'Mmmmm, I wonder if Strag knows of this pain at my tail-base? Because he is the smarts person/dragon in the world, even smarter then the chronicler and the elders put together!' spyro thought.

A few minutes later I arrived back and went to Spyro's room just as he was coming out.  
"Right Spyro that pain in your tail-base is your body getting ready to mate, seriously didn't you listen to that class you were there I saw you." I explained before he could open his mouth "I know you would ask that because I read your mind right?"  
"Yer" he moaned.  
"Cynder got the same problems but only at night, I told her with my mind." I smirked.  
"Really?" he asked I just looked at him with a 'like you didn't know' look.  
"Look I'm going out to the baloney to play my flute; you can listen if you want" I asked and walked out. On the baloney I pulled out my flute and started to play

*turn it on*  
Everyone in the temple stopped and listened to the music. Cynder walked out to the baloney to find the source.  
"That is beautiful Strag" Cynder said amazed, everyone came out to listen better even kiari.

*just listen to the music until it finishes*

Everyone clapped.  
"Thank you. I'll be here all week or longer" I announced and bowed.  
"Where did you learn to play?" Terredor asked.  
"I picked it up." I smirked and shrugged and put away the flute. Everyone went inside and as I walked in a mark on my arm started glowing. "Oh no, please don't be oh-la-ru." I whispered. My fears were confirmed when a monkey sign appeared in the sky. I roared and suddenly everyone who wasn't evil rushed to the temple. "EVERYONE GET INSIDE IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES!" I shouted and everyone rushed in.  
"What the problem?" Cyril asked. I walked into the main room where everyone was.  
"Everyone the reason I called you here is because of the sign in the sky. It's the mark of the monkey, oh-la-ru. It is a dark monster which can be call to help the opponent in a duel to summon it, it needs to absorb spirits, only oh-la-ru needs spirits from another realm, I can protect you." I announced.  
"How?" one asked  
"With this, the mark of the dragon, using it powers I can make a force field around us and protect you" I replied and pointed to my mark. A weird container appeared in the sky and I walked out. I held my arm in a shield position and a red force field appeared around the temple. A few minutes later the container disappeared. "You are all safe you may continue your lives" I announced. Everyone left mumbling.  
"What? What was that?" Cynder asked.  
"That was a summoning I prevented to bring oh-la-ru out. But it went to the spiritworld for spirits. Everyone who is good gets offered but I protected us using my mark of the dragon, there are five in the world, I am one and four of my friends have one. The signs of the dragon are wings, two heads and two claws. I got one claw and my friends have the rest." I explained.  
"But why was it glowing and what are they for." Cyril asked and everyone came to me. I sighed  
"It glows when a dark signer and a signer duel. And together we can summon the crimson dragon to destory the dark signers." I said.  
"But what a dark signer." Ignutis asked.  
"They are like me but with dark monsters and monster like oh-la-ru called earthbound immortals." I sighed and the glow vanished. We all walked in and the corner of my eye caught a flash of lighting and another dark sign. 'You got to be kidding! He is here? I'll be best him easily.' I though.  
"I'm going to stretch my wings." I said.  
"o.k." volteer replied and I flew off. When I landed I called my duel runner (a motor bike with a duel disk on it and a screen) and climbed on.

...

I arrived at tall plains in a large clearing and saw a person with a purple duel runner.  
"Kalin, how did you get here?" I snared and screeched to a halt.  
"Ha ha! You know I can't be separated for you... old friend." He laughed.  
"I take it you are here to duel me?" I asked  
"Nothing gets by you." he replied and a purple flame surrounded us. From a birds- eye-view the flames would be in a same of a giant and the same shape appeared in the sky.  
"Duel mode engaged. Auto pilot standing by." Said a computer voice.  
"We'll count down using my dueling clock." I said and staring light appeared.  
"3, 2, 1... duel." Counted a computer voice and we went off screeching our tyres and signs glowing.  
"I'll make he first move. I draw" I said a draw a card. "I play my blues eyes dragon warrior in attack mode!" and a warrior with blues eyes appeared.  
"Blues eyes dragon warrior is a level 5 light monster with 2000 attack points and 3000 defense points" explained a voice.  
"Since there are no cards on the field I can automatically summon this card to the field as a special summon so I can summon another to the filed and I bring out my dark dragon tuner in defense mode." I shouted and a dark dragon with tools appeared.  
"Dark dragon tuner is a level 4 dark, tuner monster with 1000 attack and defense points." explained a voice.  
"I place a face down and end my turn." I shouted and turned for a turn.  
"I draw. Mmmmm... ha ha I drown a dark tuner by the name of the grim reaper!" Kalin laughed and a monster with a scythe appeared.  
"The grim reaper is a level 3 dark tuner with 1500 attack and defense points" explained a voice.  
"Now attack blues eyes dragon warrior and thanks to it ability it gains 1000 points when attacking a monster!" Kalin laughed but his laugh soon faded.  
"Dragon warrior! Defense mode! Wonder how that happened? It ability allows it to go into defense mode when attacked so say good bye to 500 life points." I shouted and the grim reaper hit my monster and was shoved back and Kalin's life points when to 3500.  
"I en-."  
"Before you end I activate by face down, instant tune up! Now I can instantly tune a monster. So dragon warrior time for a tune up. I tune up Blues eyes dragon warrior to Dark dragon tuner in order to synco summon BLUES EYES... DARK... DRAGON! This is one of the starter cards for the generator" I shouted, cutting him off. A dark dragon that looks life blues eye WHITE dragon appeared.  
"Blues eyes dark dragon is a level 9 dark monster with unknown attack and defense." explained a voice, Kalin ended his turn.  
"I draw. Now for my dragons attack points. For EVERY monster on the field this card gains 2000 points and for EVERY dark monster he gains 3000 points. So for a dark monster, this bad boy gains 5000 points to sum it up and last I checked there are two dark monsters, my dragon and your reaper. So my card gain 10000 points, enough to end this duel." I laugh.  
"When my monster is destroyed you take damage equal to your monsters attack points." Kalin laughed again.  
"When this card is on the field, blues eyes or me are not affected by your spells, traps or abilities. So I don't lose ANY" I smirked. "Now attack with dark lighting blast and throw him into the netherworld, I sorry Kalin but you shouldn't joined the dark signers." My dragon obeyed and destroy his monster and his life points to 0 and Kalin was thrown of his runner. (When in a duel again a dark signer the loser is sent to the netherworld, a place of darkness, forever) the flames, the glow of my mark and Kalin disappeared and I screeched to a halt, panting. I started my engine and drove back to the temple.


	3. it begins

As I rode back to the temple I heard a voice.  
"Strag... bring spyro and Cynder and hurry!" said the voice in my mind, I knew who it was.  
"Chronicler, what's wrong?" I asked while screeching to a halt.  
"No time hurry! I can't contact them because they have been blocked off somehow before you asked" he replied.  
"O.k. be there tomorrow." I replied.  
"From the temple it two days of non-stop flying!" he moaned  
"right, calculations, the distance 2400 miles, top speed of spy and cyd's is 50 mph which means two days but my runner goes 100mph so it means on my runner it's 0ne day of non-stop driving." I replied.  
"Get spyro and Cynder here as fast as possible." He shouted  
"K, be there A.S.A.P" I replied and set off.

...

Kiari was on the balcony looking out until she heard an engine.  
"STRAG! Slow down or there will be a crash!" kiari shouted while I was driving to a wall. "I can't look" she whispered. I started to drive up the wall and I stopped above the balcony.  
"What are you doing Kiari? No look up." I said. She looked up to see I was on the wall with spikes on my tires.  
"How are you doing that?" Kiari asked  
"Crampons which are spikes on the tyres so the can stick to any surface." I replied and deactivated the crampons and landed on one wheel then two.  
"Cyril said you were going to stretch your wings." She said hugging me while I was still on.  
"Kalin. We dueled." I whispered in her ear and she started to cry. "He wasn't our friend anymore, he was a dark signer and once you're a dark signer, you can never go back." Just then spyro and Cynder came out.  
"Hay Strag, what that?" spyro asked pointing to my runner  
"it my duel runner but there is no time to explain anything else, the chronicler needs you two, but its two day off non-stop flying, unless we take my runner." I replied and my duel runner grew enough to seat them both. They got on with spyro in the middle and Cynder at the back and I revved my engine. "Hang on. Kiari, I need a countdown." I smirked  
"O.k. 3...2...1... eh GO!" she shouted and I set off with both dragons

"So how long before we get there?" spyro shouted over the engine.  
"One day of non-stop driving. Don't worry when its night this converts the extra spaces to a sleeping area so you and sleep while I drive and no I don't need sleep." I replied. Half way there it was night and the two went to sleep, while I continued. "Oh a gap, no problem" I whispered not waking the others up. I went to a wheelie and jumped the gap.

In the morning I was still driving went the two awoke.  
"Are we there yet?" Cynder asked sleepily. I nodded  
"About 2 miles let we should see it soon" I replied and we did indeed see the place. We went in and I screeched to a halt and the chronicler came out.  
"Spyro Cynder you came! Quick inside." He said quickly. We all got off and I walked with my runner inside. "Spyro your book." And spyro's book came off the shelf and a page appeared and it had 10 dragons apart from spyro.  
"Let me guess he has to mate with the right one or and it a big or a child of Darkness while be born. Now is that correct or is that correct?" I butted in.  
"Correct but I don't who is." The chronicler sighed.  
"I'll check. Future sight. Mmmmm no, no, nope, no, defiantly, no, no, no, no so that leave one. The correct one is, the one, the only Cyndeeeeeeeeeeeeer! Yes it is Cynder and I am NEVER wrong." I replied.  
"ME!" Cynder gaped. I nodded.  
"I read your minds and I have conferred you two are in love. It wasn't hard to figure out, there is the hard to speak to each other, the pain when you are together and lots more." I smirked. They looked at each other and blushed. "My point exactly."

"Spyro"

"Cynder" they said in union.  
"Both of you go into the next room and settle it." The chronicler said. They walked into the other room but it was sound and mind proof so I don't know what happened. Just then 9 other dragons appeared.  
"Where Spyro" one asked.  
"Not here." I replied  
"He is here because I sensed him." Another replied.  
"If you want him you have to get though us." I said  
"Us?! But there is on-" the other was cut short when he saw 8 more of me appeared.  
"You were saying" said one of the clones.  
"Never mind attack and kill him" a green dragon said and we engaged in battle. It was 1 on 1. I attack a dragon witch looked like the leader.  
"We had enough!" all the dragons said at once and punched the clones, shattering them, I winched in pain.  
"Combine our attacks and destroy him." Said the leader. They merged the attacks and before it hit me I flipped a switch on a hexagon device and a blue crystal appeared and stopped the attack but not only did it stop but it also got reflected.  
"Like that? That is a reflect crystal, it reflect any attack." I shouted and the attack went back and injured all of them. The chronicler looked at the book and all the dragons disappeared.  
"Our mission has failed." Said the leader and all but one flew off.  
"...boo" said I and the other screamed and flew off. 'Thanks guy with out you four the crystal would be shattered and not reflected.' I thought to four dragons, a red one, a blue one, a brown one and a green one.  
'You are welcome sir' all four said.  
'Fira, Mira, bahaumt and aegis. How many times have I told you?'  
'Sorry' all said at once.

'Strag?' Aegis asked.

'Yes?' I asked

'When can we come out as in our dragon bodies?'

'When we get to the temple. Now behave'

Spyro and Cynder walked out in their afterglow. "I take it, it is done?" I asked and spyro nodded. After they got cleaned up we all hopped back on my runner and set off. On the ride Cynder hugged Spyro tightly to hold on and not on the bars.  
'Fira, do you sense that?' I asked  
'Yes, danger.' He replied, 'summon dark dragon to protect us.'  
'k. I will'  
"I summon Blues eyes dark dragon!" I shouted and throw the card forward, a light came out and them my dragon came. Cynder was frightened and hugged Spyro tighter.  
"I... can't... breath!" he gagged and Cynder loosed her grip. "Strag, What that?"  
"Blues eyes dark dragon, I summoned him because I sense danger." I replied. And it was true 50 apes appeared but my dragon obliterated them. "Thanks blue. Came back." I shouted and Blues eyes dark dragon when back into its card and came to my hand.

...

When we arrived at the temple the next day I stopped and let everyone off.  
"Thank you for choosing the runner service. Bye, goodbye, goodbye now." I said in my best airplane attentions voice. I pulled out a fire, earth, ice and wind sword and put them drown and chanted a spell. "From swords of metal, to bodies of flesh arise by dragons of fire, earth, ice and wind!" and the four dragons that was in my head appeared in front of me.  
"It good to be back." Mira said.  
"Let's good meet the others" said Bahaumt. We walked out and I told them who the dragons were.  
"Everyone. This is bahaumt, fira, mira and aegis." I said and when I said their names they said hi. I walked out to the baloney and stared out just then spyro came out. "Dark aurora. Where is it?" I whispered and blinked slowly, when I opened my eyes they were glowing with a blue fire behind them. In my view I saw blues clouds inside of people, it was their aurora.  
"Strag are you O.K?" he asked.  
"Yer." I replied and looked around; he caught a glimpse of my eyes.  
"What wrong with-" he was cut off  
"My eyes? Now and again this happens, it will go soon." I stared back out and saw a black strip flash by. "Dark Aurora. But who was it." I whispered and put on a helmet and pulled down a red screen to one of my eyes. By this time Spyro was inside. "Replay. Slow, pause, swap view, figure, name." I whispered and the screen did what it was told. The figure was covered in black scales with a white underbelly. The name, I was horrified, I was Cynder Mum. I gasped. "Can it be reverted." I whispered. A word came up said 'NO can't be reverted back to good' I gasped again and Cynder came out.  
"Strag?" she asked. I toke off the helmet and put it away.  
"I coming." I replied.

...

That night I was thinking, fira, mira, bahaumt and aegis when back to their swords.  
'How she react when she finds out.' Aegis asked  
'There are two paths, a good and bad but I can't go down any path.' I replied.  
'She will be horrified when she finds out.' Fira sighed.  
'We will talk about this A.S.A.W.C' I replied. (It means as soon as we can)

Meanwhile.

"My purple Knight, what can't you do?" Cynder sighed in Spyro's arms.  
"Anything when you are here my black princess" he replied and gave her a peck on the cheek. Spyro soon became aroused and his long dragonhood poked at her.  
"Take me again." Cynder said sedately.  
"Anything for you" he replied with a grin and climbed on top. He slowly slid his dragonhood into Cynder's clit. They moaned together as Spyro was hilted. He pulled back and started a rhythm, which Cynder really liked.  
"Mmmmm but what... about... the others... won't they... hear? Mmmmm your good." Cynder moaned.  
"For some reason when Strag is here the rooms became sound proof. Oh you're tight." Spyro replied. Spyro started to speed up and Cynder moaned louder, all that can be 'heard' is moaning grunting and smacking. (But that can only be heard in their room because it was sound proof.) A whole ten minutes passed when spyro finally released at the same time Cynder did, when he did, Spyro when as far in as he could go.

In my room

I just said four words  
"And so it begins."


	4. shard

A boring month pasted and all we did was get up, eat, train, (Check for dark aurora for me) and sleep and Cynder was showing signs of pregnancy so she sat out. Today when I train I wore a necklace around my neck, It was a gem inside a moon shape.  
"O.k. Strag your turn" ignutis announced.  
"Actually... no it his turn." I replied with a smug smile.  
"What?" Cynder asked as I toke off my necklace and pointed to the sky.  
"arci-god!" I shouted and a green light flew out of the gem and a strange thing came out. It had at less one part of every legendary pokémon there is. The monster (who is arci-god) bowed his arcius head. Everyone had a 'who what, when, where, why' look. I lifted a small laptop-like object with weird symbols on the back. I open the top and I asked, "the details of arci-god please."  
"Arci-god, attack 9, defense 9, type unknown, size average, special ability: abilities of all legendary, flight." The computer said in a computerized voice and it card came out of no-where.  
"My training is keeping him on the field because he drains my energy bit by bit, and his training is beating them." I explained and clicked my fingers and 100 metal enemies appeared. "ARCI-GOD. FINAL JUDGMENT!" I shouted while flying down to the arena. He nodded and charged a massive white beam that completely destroyed the metal enemies. I clicked my fingers again and a big dummy like the ones spyro uses but in metal appeared. "Hey. You ready to use it?" I asked and he nodded. "ALPHA, BETA, DELTA, THELTA SMASH!" we both shouted and punched the dummy so fast it looked like my arm didn't move and shouted, "ALPHA!"

Arci-god jumped up and as the dummy reached it apex he whacked it down. "BETA!" he shouted. Before it the ground I fired a blast that set it up.  
"DELTA!" I shouted. Arci-god when higher and blasted the dummy with a blinding light and sent it higher.  
"THELTA!" and appeared by me.  
"Ready" we both said.  
"Dragon fist" I shouted and my hand (or paws. Remember I am still a dragon) were surround by a red glow and Arci-god did the same and put our paws together. When it (finally) came down and meet us we thrusted out fist forward sent the dummy far out of the temple crushing the wall on the way out. "Good job." I held the necklace to him. "Come back" he nodded and went into a green light and into the gem. Everyone even Volteer and Kiari was speechless and babbling nonsense.  
"Legend, legend, this LP. Do you read me?" said a voice in my ear and I flicked it up.  
"Vaan! Status report." I asked.  
"Everything is O.k. right the reason I called is because I got a bill here. Name: thorax. Place: The dragon realms?" replied Vaan.  
"Right. Bring balthier, basch, Lady Ashe, Fran and penelo. Oh and have you found the dawn shard yet?" I replied.  
"O.k. and no we haven't." he said sadly.  
"I'll open a portal and you can come though. Legend out." I said with confidants. I open a portal and 3 boys and girls came through as dragons.  
"Strag the portal changed us again" a blue dragon complained.  
"No matter Vaan." I replied and glanced at spyro and the others. "Guys they are my friends, Vaan, balthier, basch, Lady Ashe, Fran and penelo." And pointed to a fully blue dragon (Vaan) a fully gold dragon (Lady Ashe) a fully green dragon (balthier) a fully red dragon with bunny ears (Fran) a fully brown dragon in amour (Basch) and a fully purple dragon (penelo) "O.K time for the hunt" and turned to Vaan. "Here are your weapons" and I made swords appeared for everyone then as I turn to leave my ear picked up something, something so quiet no-one but me can hear  
"As soon as he leaves I'll kill Cynder" whispered a voice and quietly laughed and closed it eyes. I signaled stop to Vaan and crept to the corner and grabbed the shadow.  
"What are you doing here!" I yelled at the shadow and yanked it out.  
"Nothing" it stammered.  
"Usually I'll let you go begging for mercy but not when you are trying to kill CYNDER" I yelled and slashed it arms off and it yelled in pain. I threw it up to everyone's view and unleashed a powerful move. "MIST ABILITY: QUICKENING: DESTROYER!" I yelled and blasted it with a powerful beam.  
"Cynder we will destroy you and your family." it said weakly.  
"Not while I'm here." I yelled again and slashed it head. "Vaan go kill thorax. I'll be alright. Man I should of used my other one." Vaan muttered a spell and a light flew to me and I felt better. "Thanks for the cure." I panted. Suddenly me and Fran held our heads in pain.  
"The mist... it burning" Fran screamed  
"Someone using wrong." I panted and slashed my arm at the air. The air around me and the bunny dragon grew light and we stopped holding our head. "That was more powerful. Take out the dawn shard's power and..." I grew wide eyed in shock. "... Gaul. Gaul must have it." I took a step and fell down.  
"Strag!" spyro yelled and rushed over.  
"The shard, I need to get the shard. Too much power used at once." I said weakly and placed my paw on the necklace. "Arci-god lend me your power." And a light grow around me and I stood up.  
"You need to rest" Cyril said.  
"No. if I don't get it back this realm could be destroyed. Poison fang!" I replied and set off in a blue light at great speed.  
'Are you sure you don't need us.' Aegis ask  
'No, for the sake of this realm I must get it back' I replied.

After minute later I arrived at the source and crashed in still in a blue glow. Gaul sat on this chair and look at me.  
"Strag, you whelping you can ever destroy me." He laughed

"Gaul. That thing is useless. Give it here." I asked

"It must be off value if you want it"

"Collection spell! Bring that shard to me" and the grey shard flew out of the apes hand and into mine. "Now I've been waiting to break out my mist sword" and a regular sword with a hole in the hilt appeared and I place the shard in it. "With the power of the darn shard, I destroy my foe. MIST DESTRUCTION!" I shouted and plunged the glowing sword into the ground and it sent out light yellow pulsed destroying Gaul and his apes. I pulled out the sword and dashed of in my blue glow.

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere

"When the time comes, the realm will be mine and Strag will be no more" said a shadowy figure.


	5. findings and a attack

I arrived back at the temple late at night, panting, and my blue glow vanished and holding the dawn shard in my paw tightly. Spyro came out with Cynder and she embraced me tightly.  
"Too... tight." I panted and she released me and spyro saw the shard  
"What's in your paw?" he asked.  
"It's the dawn shard. That why me and Fran were holding our heads earlier."  
"That little thing?"  
"Yes. It contains a powerful type of magic call mist. Only me and Fran can sense change in mist or sense that mist is burning or being used the wrong way,"  
"Oh... What?" Cynder asked and at that point Vaan and the others came in  
"Thorax: slain." Vaan said.  
"Good and I got the Shard back. Ashe here you go. You need it back at your kingdom." I said giving Ashe the grey ball.  
"Thank you. The people of dalmasca thank you." She thanked me and toke the ball. I opened a portal and they all went though.  
'I have a feeling that was the calm before the storm.' I though to the dragons in my head.  
'Yes. I have felt the air. It's different. A Star prophecy will revel it self soon.' Aegis replied  
'A Star prophecy?! But this realm had its star prophecy.'  
'This is disturbing. This means that a great danger is coming.' Fira said solemnly.  
'If it Devil.' I have a mental growl. 'I killed him 1000 times he will die again, for good.'  
'That's what you said last time' Bahaumt rubbed his temples with one paw. 'Let's get some sleep.' With that the four dragons went to sleep.

I stayed on the balcony looking at the stars. I blinked slowly and instead of the blue fire, star appeared behind my eyes. With my star vision the stars shifted to spell out something. They read, 'beware, Danger. Protect the five dragons, for they are of light, the greatest protection against evils blight.' I gave a confused look.  
"I'm good with Star prophecy but this... one bewilders me." I whispered scratching my head. "Protect the five dragons." I repeated that phase a few times. "There are the four guardians, Spyro, Cynder and her kids. Mmmmm but how many?" I asked myself scratching my head again. "I'll check in the morning and call the guys at base." With that I went to my room and fell asleep.

In the morning I called Cynder into my room while Spyro was hunting.  
"Cynder. Do you know how many you have." I asked  
"No." she replied  
"Do you want to know?"  
"What?"  
"I said do you want to know how many kids you have."  
"Yes. But how" I held up a sign say 'I can sense them' "I don't know how."  
"Can't you read my sign?"  
"Oh. Can you?"  
"Yes. If anyone has kids, I can sense their tiny aurora." I put my paw on Cynder and a little blue ball appeared and grow larger until it surrounded Cynder, "using this I can sense the gender, element and how many you have." I close my eyes and Cynder relaxed.  
'Let's hope it 3 or less' Aegis hope  
'I agree' I replied. "Mmmmm all boys, Elements, Purple, fire, and..." I gasped and flipped away.  
"What's wrong?" Cynder asked.  
"Nothing. The last one is rare, more rare then a purple dragon. Elements, Fire and water. Spyro doesn't even know water yet. Rare." I replied. Cynder was overjoyed and went to the balcony.  
'Strag I got an idea." Mira peeped.  
'What?' I asked  
'Teach Spyro your water control. When he has learnt it he can put on a show. Remember you did that too'  
'Mmmmm he might, he needs to use fire and ice together and use his paws instead of his mouth. Good idea.'

Spyro arrived soon and Cynder told him the news and came to me and whispered "thanks"  
"Well" I started and Cynder walked in "maybe I can..."

BOOM!!

I rushed out side and I saw a small ball fly to me.  
"DEVIL BOMB!!!" I shouted jumped up and throw it away and it exploded about 2 meters away just missing me. I landed and everyone came to found out what the noise was. I turned on my COM link. "Star sword. Dragon realm: movement 3"  
"Movement 3? Temple being attacked. K" said a gruff voice on the end. A portal opened beside me and 3 figures came out. One was a rayquasa; one was what looked like a white rayquasa with black symbols and a gold heatran with a different colour of each leg and a symbol on each show the 4 elements, fire, earth, water and air.  
"You guys ready?" I asked  
"Ready" shouted the 3 figures.  
"Ready" spyro said next to me.  
"No. Spyro, breath attack will not do anything. And anyone's melee attacks will only leave a dent. That goes for every dragon here. Only me the team can beat them." I replied.  
"O.k."  
"And plus, you need to stay here with Cynder." Spyro nodded. "Guys transform. Master swordsman!"  
"Shadow mode 100" shouted the rayquasa  
"Light mode 100" shouted the white dragon  
"Element crusher" shouted the golden heatran punching to legs together. What happened next surprised everyone. My fore and hind paws disappeared and replaced by swords all different colours like the golden heatran legs. Where my elbows and knees were the swords bent. Rayquasa body turn black and it symbols turned to grey. The white dragon was engulfed by a bight light which if you looked at it to long you would go blind and the golden heatran, he became all gold and the symbols on his legs grew.  
"Ray, take north, lightron" I shouted and the white dragooned turned. "Take to the sky and deflect any bombs. El-e-tron!" the heatran looked "Take west. I'll take east."  
"Right" was the reply I got.  
"Let's go this" I shouted and we got to our places. "Cross slash" I put my arms and legs into an X and slashed killing about 100 "line wave." I slashed the ground with my earth sword then I acted like I was pushing something, the line became a wall of light and when rushing forwards killing 1000

"Dark claw" ray shouted and his claw grow and a dark energy surrounded his claw, he flew up and then back down slashing at the same time, killing 1000 "Beam of darkness!" ray charged a dark light and released it killing all his enemies.

Lightron killed all the bomb throwers and used the remaining bombs against them. When he ran out he killed about 30000 and when to help El-e-tron. When he got there, el-e-tron was using ark blast, wind burst and torrent.  
"Finally decided to show up hay? Well then combine our attacks to use lumiscence" El-e-tron shouted and lightron nodded. El-e-tron shot a strange symbol that even volteer was bewildered of what it said. Lightron shot a light beam into the symbol and nodded. "Lumiscence"  
"Release" lightron shouted and a blinding light engulfed the area killing everyone. After everyone shadow was dead there was one more.  
"Well done but can you beat me?" the figure asked and pulled a giant hammer out. If this was a show then the screen would stop and at the bottom there would be a box reading "demon card: GO"  
"Of course we can and we will beat you and your dark being" I answered  
"Go dark being." He shouted and dark clouds surrounded the area.  
"I hate this. Ray, try to destroy the dark being." Ray nodded. I turned to volteer. "Volteer remember MY training. Try to redirect the lighting when it gets to close." He nodded he learned that a month ago and was skilled.

10 minutes pasted and ray finally destroyed the dark being crystal.  
"No my dark being I can't go on. I surrender" go said solemnly.  
"You're bluffing. Ray dark finale" I shouted. Ray nodded and punched three times and go cracked, and punched again and he fell into a dark hole. "That was fun." I shivered and my sword form disappeared and my paws came back.

At about 5 o'clock a figure came to the temple.  
"I'm looking for Strag kethem" he asked.  
"Who want to know" I asked back  
"His father; josh kethem"  
"How can you be here, he told me that when he when to with his mom, his dad was no-were to be seen. You could be an imposter" he sighed  
"Well when I went to fight the shadow I disarmed him and in turn he hit me in my chest and I was sent flying in this realm." I blinked slowly and my eyes had their blue glow.  
"Well I'll go get him." I shivered and my dragon form changed to a human. My clothes became the same colour as my scales and underbelly. "Dad"  
"Son. Look at how you grown. Give your old man a hug." I rushed to him and embrace him. One minute later ray intruded.  
"Strag?"  
"This better be important."  
"Want another wave of demons?"  
"Oh yeah. Dad you are about to see how much I've grown. Ray, everyone, keep them at bay if they get pass." I broke the hug and shivered by to my master swordsman. "come what may. i'm ready"


	6. the evil, the meeting and news

A week past after the attack and finding dad and I was on the baloney with ray

" Come on devil, you never go a week without attacking." I whispered. We both stayed there for the whole day but nothing came.

' I don't get it. Devils men/demons are meant to attack' fira moaned

' I know.' I replied. 'Well tomorrow I'm going to start teaching spyro water control'

' Well pray he gets it. Otherwise he'll be a water-logged dragon instead of purple' joked ray.

" Ray return" said I and he disappeared without a poke ball

" Spyro today I'm going to teach you water control." I shouted from the other side of the room.

" What water control?" he asked back.

" Water control is controlling water, making it act the way you want like this." I replied and flew next to spyro. I curled my claws into a grabbing movement and water appeared. " when you master it then you can grab water out of the air, plants or clouds and use the water inside a body to control a person." Spyro accidently hit me with his wing and I became a puddle like I was water and his wing was wet. He sobbed and I appeared behind him and laughed my head off. ( Literally my head came off. I hate it when that happens, I have to pick it up and glue it back on)

" You should have seen the look on your face when you hit my water figure/clone" I laughed picking my head and putting it back on. " Now where were we? Ah the first step. Focus on water inside. Let it flow. Let it flow to your paws"

" Yes chronicler." I brought up a water hand and slapped him.

" Next time, I'll use an ice hand, so don't push it."

" You can control ice as well?!" he asked rubbing the spot.

" I can control every element you, cynder and the guardians breathe. So I can deflect it and use it again you with more power." I laughed evilly. "Sorry about that now back to training." He nodded and closed his eyes, searching for water. I sense water energy and stomped creating a swimming pool size hole and filled it with water.

" now hover and use the energy in your paws to push the water back and forth." He nodded and opened his eye and pushed and pulled at the water and the water followed his movements.

' Strag I just remembered something.' Asked aegis

' What? To keep that babbler mouth to yourself.'

' No, what your master said about your locked powers.'

' Really?! I only remember what his fighting style and what he look like.' " Keep going spyro" I shouted walking out of earshot.

" He said this. 'When purple and black combine they will create the light 3. All are special but one is rare. Not of purple, not of fire, not of ice, electricity or earth by of opposite elements: fire and water when that young dragon fades from life the balance of nature will be lost. Then it will be time.' And you can't kill it yourself just for your powers.'

' Right. When purple and black combine.' I looked at spyro and the water was getting more vicious. Cynder walked past talking with terrordor. ' He must have finished the potion. They will create the light 3. Check. All are special but one is rare. Not of purple, not of fire, not of ice, electricity or earth by of opposite elements: fire and water. Check. When that young dragon fades from life the balance of nature will be lost. I hate that. Then it will be time. Maybe this might be why devil hasn't attacked.'

' are you going to tell Ignitus?' said Mira sleepily

' Bout time you woke up. No this is about my power. I might tell them later when it becomes important of how to stop devil.' I gave a mental sigh and turn to kook at spyro. But he wasn't there. Suddenly a pillar of water came up and sprayed everywhere.

" Sorry got carried away." Spyro apologised.

" Two things. One you are processing well and two that was beautiful and if Cynder see that she will probably forget everything else." I clapped and spyro flapped for joys sending his pillar dancing. "Ok you can stop. You are dismissed." He turned to leave when I stopped him. " And spyro let's keep this a secret from cynder because, maybe, when you mastered water you could put on a show for her."

" But I sense her emotion and she sense my thoughts."

" Head cage" I said simply and an orange light enveloped spyro head then faded. " Now no-one can read your mind." And I headed to the baloney. " I'm heading the to my base here and if there are no attacks in 2 days I'm calling a realm meeting." And flew off.

I came back at a 5 according to my inter realm clock exhausted and panting.

" What happened?" asked Cyril.

" A device I'm working on their ,blew up and I worked like hell to fix it." I replied.

" What does it do?" asked cynder leaning against spyro.

" it tracks recent attacks in this realm so I can catch up on what happened when I was away." I answer sitting down.

Half way though eating a shadow came caring a badly cut lapras and a package.

" I got a message for Strag and your lapras." Said the shadow in a kind voice. Everyone got in a fighting stance.

" Thanks Ryan. Hang on. Guys at ease. This is a demon messager, called Ryan. All messagers have no fighting skills what so ever." I walked over and everyone stood down. I took the package and set the lapras down. " Honestly ryan, I don't know what I'm going to do with him. Anyway thanks bud."

" Bud? But he is the emery" shouted spyro.

" I was his friend before devil took me and made me a messager" Ryan answered. " Better go. See ya." And Ryan walked off. I opened the package and there was a screen saying 'video mail.'

" I see he doesn't want to see me face to face. Coward" I smirked and threw it and the screen enlarged big enough so everyone can see. A camera popped and pointed at me as the screen went on. A black creature with red horns and a sword by his side came up.

" Ah strag. It good to see you again. After all these years." Chuckled the figure in an evil tone.

" Devil. It only been five years."

" Aye but it felt like forever."

" whatever. What do you want? You would have learnt your lesson now after 1000 classes of telling you never come back." I growled

" fine be that way. I wanted to have a talk about what you been up to that all but since you want the bottom line I'll give it to you. Bring the realm key to me by the end of the month or say bye-bye to the temple and your friends" and with that the screen went blank. Some were scared because of his look. If you see he your eyes may explode or melt... or both. He is even uglier the Gaul times by ten. Other were scared of the news and cynder, well let's say she could pass out in five seconds if touched suddenly.

" Realm key? Fine you can have it. In your dreams."

" but..." cynder started

" But nothing. His demons are like apes but have harder skin and devil. Ha he is Gaul times by 2 which to me, is weak. But to you tougher then malefor and Gaul put together." I sighed. " But from now on, we use MY training. You need to improve your attack power."

" not your training" moan Cyril

" my muscles still ache from last time." Groaned terrordor

" we lets improve that ache." I said. ' don't worry spyro. There will be time to do your training.' I said to spyro, mentally. I heard groaning coming from the lapras and walked over. " What happened ocean. Hmp? Were you instructed to go to devil to find out his plans." I growled.

" I ... wanted ... to find *cough* their plans ..." he said weakly.

" What happened their?" asked Ignitus

" Well..." he started.

" Wait you need to rest. Let your memory do the talking. I cast RECOLLTION SPELL!" I stopped ocean and an orb appeared and displayed his memory like a TV.

MEMORY.

Ocean his behind a rock watching devil and a demon walk to a machine which contain a dragon inside.

" We tell hopes this works devil otherwise this site will be your last." Said the dragon as devil switch the switch on the machine.

' What's devil doing and who is that dragon. I need a better look.' Though ocean and dashed to a nearby rock and used water gun to erode a hole to see out of.

" Well let's hope the demons we use can accept your great power master malefor" said devil. Ocean gasped quietly.

" what do you mean 'hope'?" asked malefor.

" Well some demon can't be modified and if you modify them then they get weaker" said devil solemnly

" you buffoon" roared malefor.

" we need all we can for the attack. I know strag and he won't hand over the key." Malefor grunted and devil watched as malefor energy was drained then the cables on the other side of mine gave him back energy. This made ocean gasp loudly and a demon spotted him.

" well now. Look what we have here. It strag's lapras." Said the demon. More demons came until there was 1000.

' there is too many. I can't handle them all. But I have to try." Though ocean and blasted them with a hydro pump. He barely mange to beat them all. " aqua ring" he whispered and was enveloped by water then it faded.

" well ocean. Should we: A. Fight or B. fight and send you home, dead." Asked devil.

" I'll take opition c. Kill you." Growled ocean.

" sorry there is no c so it will be B. So be the first to die at the mercy of my new ... sorry our creation. Demon dragons. They look like demons but can breathe all four dragon elements." Laughed Devil and only 500 came.

" is that the best you can do." Ocean said cocky dodging some fire.

" no this is." Devil laughed and snapped his fingers and they unleashed a electric attack that hit ocean, badly cutting him.

' I can't go on. But I have to. For strag, spyro and cynder and for cosmos.' "for cosmos ..." was his last thing he said before fainting. The demon dragons ( who were not very bright ) though that ocean has died.

" ryan get he and deliver ocean and is message to strag. He is at the temple. " Devil shouted to Ryan.

" yes sir " saluted ryan in a low voice and picked up ocean and the package and set off.

END MEMORY

" so, malefor has returned , teamed up with devil , and using his power to modify the demons. All in all easy." I said in a low voice which Volteer heard.

" EASY. YOU THINK IT EASY!"

" Hell yer . Two major enemies are nothing but four , that will give me a challenge but not much of a challenge. Well now that malefor AND devil are teamed up , training will be harder and we got four weeks to do it" I closed my eyes and talked to ray.

' Do you think we should call a realm meeting.' He asked.

' Yes. The others in the other realms must know about this. But more importantly people at home must know. So when it time we can activate sacred movement 3."

' when?'

" as soon as we can. I'll call the world units and tell them about it and to come now.' Ray nodded. I flicked my com linked and return ocean.

" calling world units, calling world units. Realm meeting in the dragon realm now." I shouted into the com link , scaring cynder a bit. I heard lots of ' rights ' and ' yes sirs. '

" what's a realm meeting?" asked spyro.

" were all my base came and I merge them with the place I'm in. So this place will get a upgrade." In my link I heard all at once ' merging standing by ' I put my arms out and all the realms and world there are appeared before me. I slowly put my hand together and the bases move and when my hands were together the bases ( which are about 1000 ) Where outside the temple. I pulled my hand apart then there was a Clunk signalising the bases were merged. Metal and computers filled the room and the entire temple. The outside was completely metal and bigger about half the size of a skyscraper. Doors opened and a range of figures from Pokémon to swordsmen and from dragons to creature like arci-god. I summoned fira, Mira, bahumat and aegis and we all took our seats.

" feel free to join in. The meets are for important info and any problem that have happened." Said a man with a purple clock, black shirt, purple hair and a golden sword to the guardians and the couple. " Where's my manners. I'm ike."

" I'm Ignitus, the green dragon is terrordor, the blue one is Cyril, the yellow one is Volteer and ..." started ignitus

" and the couple is Spyro and Cynder, yer, yer we know. Strag has told us much about everyone here." Said a lugia. " I'm lug."

" now everyone knows who the dragons are, we can begin. Now I bet your wondering why I called this." I asked.

" yer. Why?" asked a groundon.

" because devil and malefor have teamed up and are creating a species called 'demon dragon' ocean went to find out what they were up to and he said or his memory said that devil and malefor have teamed up and are creating a species called 'demon dragon' " everyone had a little murmur until I roared and a sword floated up.

" now the 'demons' can breathe all the elements of the purple dragon so we need to find a way to nullify this to take them down a peg." Said a voice from no-were and cynder looked like she was trying to find the voice.

" strag. Who said that?" asked Volteer.

" my sword. It has a mind of its own and can talk on its own free will unless I say ' shut up ' "

" As I was saying. the 'demons' can breathe all the elements of the purple dragon so we need to find a way to nullify this to take them down a peg." said my sword ( L . e . d . s AKA Legendary , Element Dragon Sword.)

" How " asked a voice and I went into deep though.

" for once I don't know. I am open to ideas so any ideas call me and i will put them though." I replied after a while.

"is that all." Asked ike. I shook my head.

"no. Sacred movement 3" everyone gasped.

"but ... but sir we rarely done that." Spoke a Pikachu.

"I know. Only twice." I spoke back leaning on the table we were all on.

" sorry but what's sacred movement 3" asked Cynder.

"when someone special is being born during an attack. But who strag?" replied lug

"the light 3." Everyone gasped again.

" what?! You mean the dragons of purple, fire and fire and water" shouted the Pikachu

"that sound like my kids." Shouted cynder over the murmur.

" That because ... it is. And a star prophecy has be revealed." I replied. Everyone gasped again, loudly. "enough gasping."

"what is this , second, star prophecy." Asked sonic

" beware, danger. Protect the five dragons, for they are of light, the greatest protection against evil's blight." Ray said.

"there is also a power prophecy." I spoke out.

"for you locked power." Asked groundon. I nodded.

"something master told me. Aegis remembered this today. He said 'When purple and black combine they will create the light 3. All are special but one is rare. Not of purple, not of fire, not of ice, electricity or earth but of opposite elements: fire and water when that young dragon fades from life the balance of nature will be lost. Then it will be time.'

"when does sacred movement 3 take place?" asked Ike

"end of the month because stupid devil wants the realm key , as usual." I replied and a zapdos put his wing up. "you may speak zapdos" zapdos flew next to me and started speaking.

" strange things have been happing in the realm of lighting. There have been power loses and black outs."

"There have been stuff like that in the realm of fire." Spoke a moltres.

"And in the realm of ice." Spoke a articono

"and in earth." Spoke groundon.

"Mm fire, ice, earth and lighting. All four dragon elements. When did this start?" I asked.

"four o ' clock" they all replied.

"That the extract * cough * same time the demon * cough * demon dragon were created." Spoke ocean that had just enter the room.

"Ocean you need rest. Those demon dragons left a pretty bad mark on you." I said angrily

"I have enough ... energy to do this." Said the weak lapras. "Malefor is in ... a machine ... which is taking his ... power ... then giving ... some back." A alarm went off and everyone got into battle position expect spyro, cynder and the guardians. A diglet popped up.

"strag, enemies coming from the north." Said the diglet.

"thanks dig." I thanked him. "IN YOUR WAVES. NOW!!!!!!" everyone expect the dragons got into rows of 1000. There were 5 rows of 1000. Row one had swordsman, row 2 had Pokémon, row 3 had (real) duel monsters (I can use my magic to make duel monsters reals.) and dragons, row 4 had spell-casters and row 5 had me, strange birds and arci-god. Also on the roof were archers. I walked to the balcony and pulled my red visor down.

"these are the weak ones who could not take the power." I looked up to the distant and saw the black dragon was covered in black scales with a white underbelly, the same one I saw with dark aurora. I walked in and spoke to the guardians. " guardians. The enemies are weaker than normal so you can do some damage. Come and help us. We could use all the help we can get." The guardian nodded and I handed them a com link. "Use this to keep us up - to – date on the battle." They put the link in their ears and headed to row 3.

I walked out to the balcony again and raised my hand in the air. "Wave one. THREE, TWO, ONE GO!" and pulled my hand down. "for the dragons and cosmos!"

"for the dragons and cosmos!" shouted wave one and they jumped of the balcony, drew their swords and started the fight.

"Archers." I raised my hand in the air "FIRE" I pulled my hand down and arrows started to fly. When half of my men were wounded i raised my hand in the air. "backup Wave one. THREE, TWO, ONE GO!" and pulled my hand down and the bird started to fly, using their claws and beaks to attack, arci-god use his rayquasa claw and his second claw which was a groundon hand and final judgement. I just used my sword ( L . E . D . S) and killed them in one swipe. " WAVES 2 AND 3 READY!" I shouted into the link and I heard a ' ready ' on the other side. "GO!" then all Pokémon and dragons flew down to join the fight. Their numbers flew fast. 'just for the sheer hell of it. ' I though. "LAST WAVE GO!!" I yelled and the rest joined the fight. Spyro and cynder were watching the fight from the balcony wishing they could join. The demons were all gone in five minutes and all that was left was the dragon.

"Defence position: Serenity circle." I yelled to the units and the guardian came close to me and all the waves got into a circle around me and the guardians. There was 5 circles in all. The dragon blew fire at me but all it did, was disappear when it got to the outer circle like there was a dome protecting us.

"WHAT THE-" said the dragon.

"serenity circle has an ability. When a circle is joined up, it makes an invisible dome so any aerial attacks are useless. And don't think about coming close." I shouted back

"Why?" the dragon asked.

"because the dome can zap anything that comes in 10 feet of the circle so if you want to get though, you have to defeat each circle one by one while the dome zaps you. So you beat one, A: you will be exhausted and B: you will be kill easier. " I answered. What surprise me was when it saw Ignitus the dragons face when softer

"Ignitus. Help me" was what it said before it's face went back to normal, all hard looking.

"Strag. I know that voice. It's my mates. I though she died." Said Ignitus.

"yes but she seems to be having a conflict within herself. The day I came back from the chronicler I saw her. I checked the revert screen and I can't revert her back." I said solemnly back.

"but maybe I can, with love."

"might work. My scanner can't pick up reverts that need love. I've been looking for the upgrade everywhere but I can't find it."

"But how do we get close?" Volteer asked.

"LISTEN UP. WE NEED TO FIND A WAY TO HOLD HER DOWN. THEN I'LL USE THE RUNE – SAVE SWORD TO LOCK THE DARKNESS AWAY BUT ONLY FOR THREE MINUTES. THEN IGNITUS, TRY TO FIND A WAY TO GET THOUGH TO HER." I yelled to everyone

"YES SIR!" they all yelled.

"Break in 3" I said and everyone got ready for a battle if this didn't work. " 2 ... 1" the black dragon flexed her claws. " BREAK UP. HIGH SPEED CHAIN EXPLOSION!" I yelled and my sword transformed and near the tip there was a word saying 'explosion' I ran so fast I was a blur and slashed so fast no-one can see. I appeared the other side and the dragon was cut but not badly just minor cut but that was going to chance. I cocked my head to the side and an explosion ( which had loads of smoke ) took place were the dragon was and her cut got worse.

"NOW HOLD HER DOWN AND USE THE BINDING SPELL" I yelled and everyone ran into the smoke and found her. But the time the smoke cleared there was earth wrapped around her head, arms, legs and tail. "rune – save" and my sword transformed again this time it had the word 'rune – save' near it's tip. I walked up the struggling dragon and raised my sword above her gut.

"SEAL HER DARKNESS!" I yell and putted my sword down on her going straight into her. "IGNITUS NOW. I CN ONLY SEAL IT FOR THREE MINUTES!" I yelled at him and pulled my sword out but there was no cut were I stabbed her, no blood, no nothing like I never stabbed her. Ignitus ran up to the dragon and her scales turned to the same shade as cynder. Spyro and cynder could just see what was going on.

"I finally found you my love" said the black dragoness.

"I too. I though you died."

"I pasted out in the smoke and when I woke up I was in the dark master's castle and ..."

"HURRY UP. YOU GOT TWO MINUTES AND I CAN'T SEAL IT AGAIN!" I yelled. Ignitus leaned down and kissed her with passion. "I'm going in. Maybe if their love is strong enough it will reveal the love save sword." I then vanished into thin air.

INSIDE THE DRAGONESS.

A black cloud was inside a yellow ball trying to get out and in front of the ball was Ignitus and the dragoness.

"Why can't I get out?" Asked the cloud.

"Because you are under my lock and key" I said appearing next to the dragons, glowing pink.

"Why are you going pink" asked Ignitus

"Because your love is fuelling me and my rune – save sword. But in order to defeat the darkness we need more." I answered. Ignitus and the dragoness kissed with passion again. I glowed brighter and pulled out my rune – save sword ( which was now a love – save sword ) and faced the cloud.

"apart from using stupid love, what else are you going to do?" asked the cloud. I run at it and slashed five times and appeared on the other side of the cloud.

"believe in the future." I answer slashing five times and appeared on the other side of the cloud. "persist in the present" I disappeared and then appeared on the other side of the cloud with two love – save swords and slashed in an X motion. "THAT'S what we will do" I finished of my sentence and the cloud screamed and disappeared. Ignitus and the dragoness stopped as I disappeared and reappeared out side. Ignitus and the dragoness stopped out side and got up. I walked to me troops which were either, wounded or as good as new. I raised my sword in the air to signal ' we win '

"the battle is over. WE WIN but the war still rages on." I shouted into the sky. We all walked back over the battle scared, demon littered battle ground back to the temple. When we were inside and sat down I said, "that was the best meeting we had." Everyone laughed at the joke I made.

"are you keeping anyone here?" asked moltres.

"yes I'm keeping the people of earth, fire, ice and lighting. Basically all the people of the realms that are on the fritz." I answered and all the people of earth, fire, ice and lighting stayed behind as the others entered their own bases. When everyone was ready I called them and said "remember sacred moment 3 when I call come straight away."

"yes sir. Ready for demerging." I heard on the COM link and I put my hands together and slowly pulled them apart. When my hands ere at shoulder length I twisted them round so my palms faced outwards and continued pushing them apart. The bases separated and the temple returned to normal but four bases remained. The temple still had some computers inside it but only in my and the others bedrooms ( and when I mean other I don't mean spyro, cynder or the guardians rooms. )

"So do you have a name?" asked cynder

"Yes my name is terra." Replied the dragoness.

"And cynder" Ignitus said

"Yes?" cynder asked

"Terra is also your mother." Cynder had a look of joy on her face and embraced terra.

"Hey were my hug?" spyro whined.

"Come on big guy." Answered cynder holding out her right forepaw.

"What about me?" whined Ignitus.

"come on dear." Terra said holding out her forepaw.

'they are acting like a bunch of five year olds' I though.

"should we go back?" asked Mira.

"Na you can stay out today." I replied walking past the hugging group. Spyro saw me and broke off and followed me. When I got to the door of my room I spoke up. "spyro I know your there." Spyro came out of hiding.

"what are you doing?" he asked.

"nothing I thought i would rest for the rest of the day." I lied.

"oh if it not too much trouble, do you have anything for cynder as a gift?"

"in fact I was going to work on it."

"but you ..."

"I lied. Come in." I beckoned him in and he entered. We went to the far end wall and stopped. I press four spots and the wall crumbled revealing a room with load of different jewelly and gems. We entered the room and I picked up an unfinished bracelet and blew fire on it and controlled it like I did with water.

"right spyro. I need the purple and black gem over there." I pointed to the corner were a purple and black gem sat. He walked over and picked it up and passed it to me. I put it on an empty space on the bracelet and I wielded it on using the metal. "now the last thing I need it that ruby over by the door." He went to the door and picked up a ruby and passed it to me. I did the same with the ruby like I did the purple and black gem. I cooled down the metal and it became solid a small light shone then faded to show a purple and black bracelet with two purple and black gem ( opposite from each other) on the black side there was a purple, a emerald and a gold gem. And in the purple side there was a ruby, a onyx and black gem.

"it's beautiful Strag." Said an awed spyro.

"I have been working on it. Give this to cynder when you have mastered water when you are by the river after the show you should out on. Then after that day cynder will never forget that day." I said handing him the bracelet. "also it tough so she can wear it in training after birth."

At night it was peaceful but that was going to change.


	7. the brawl

It was the day before the end of the month and the dragons have been training hard. (and I mean it.) Today the sun was shining the mushrooms were growing and ... wait, I'm writing about beautiful stuff. When there is an attack soon I don't write this. I know just what to do.

"Come on ignitus, my wurmple can hit hard then that." I taunted ignitus. Ever since that attack I have given each dragon arm blades and power cards so they can stand on their hind legs. Ignitus sung and miss. "Come on. You need to be quicker. By this time the demons would have hit you with a counter."

"I am trying." He moaned. He roared and fire swirled around the blade and he sung, hitting me. I didn't feel a thing.

"Well done. The fire blade you just learn will up your power." I clapped.

"But you didn't flinch."

"When I wear my training amour, all hits are turned into power rating then displayed to me. Right now using that fire blade move you could survive about ten minutes in battle. But all in all well done. My advice, keep training without me." He nodded and sat done. All the other guardians had done the same, their arm blade swirling with their element and spyro had all four swirling around his and may I add he has done will in his water training. In a few week had had mastered the basic moves. I told him to train on his own and think up moves he could do with water but he is still a long way to matching my water powers.

By the time training was finished it was dark, about 11.

"Cynder. Do you want to sleep in the nesting area?" spyro asked.

"Yeah I mean it can happen any time." She answered.

"And if the attack is at night, A:that when the eggs will come and B: I WILL go on a killing rampage because I need to rest for the battle." I added. Me, spyro and cynder walked ( or waddled like a penguin) to my room. We got to the far end and I hit TWO spots then the wall crumbled revealing a nice peaceful meadow with cushion shaped rocks. Cynder and spyro laded down and I walked out pushing my arm down which cause hole to refill with earth. I walked to a metal door and opened it and walked in to a computer filled room.

"sir. No sign of the attack yet." Said a man with blue cape, a orange, white and red bandana and every weapon known in every single realm and time period, you name it and he got it.

"so firion, you decide to come early?" I asked.

"yeah. You need my weapons early in battle." Replied firion.

"good. We need you." I walked out and entered my room and went to sleep mediating.

DREAM

"so any last words before I kill this dragon?" devil asked to a chained cynder, holding up a blue dragon with red strips.

"I do. You can either let me go and die or kill that dragon and die." I shouted chained up to unable to do anything else.

"What do you mean you crazy fool? You are chained up and any magic you do gets canalled." Spat devil.

"Sorry I'm babbling. Just go on." I spat back to him. He raised a sword above the hatchling head and then lowered it stabbing the hatching's heart.

"NO!!" yelled cynder.

"You fool. You have just made the last mistake of your life." I growled in an evil, low voice while glowing gold.

END

I shot awake sweating.

'I think that what master means when he said 'when the dragon of fire and water dies, it will be time.' I thought. I walked out and check the time on my inter-realm clock. It said it was 8. I walked to the baloney and I saw on the horizon demons marching. 'They will be here in 30 minutes.' I thought I raced though the temple shouting "GET UP THE ATTACK WILL BE HERE IN THIRTY MINUTES!" everyone shot awake and readied themselves. I turned on my COM link and shouted "ATTACTIVATE SARCED MOVEMENT THREE! AND BRING MY SHIP!" for ten minutes it was chaos with everyone arriving for the battle, guardians getting ready and cynder braced herself.

It started when cynder cried out and I raced to the nesting area, hitting the two spots quickly. Cynder had a look of pain and was crying out. I placed to paws in front of me and I twisted my arm then pulled and I kept doing this.

'should I add my water powers?' spyro asked mentally.

'no. I first did this at your level and I passed out for two months and when I woke out, I literally ate £5 million of food.' I replied mentally. After a minute my motions calmed down and cynder was so wet she alone could fill two pools with her juices. The first egg came out and the pattern was all four elements with a purple background. Spyro cleaned it and used his water. Luckily cynder had her eyes closed.

"strag we need you now!" shouted a voice.

"in a sec firion. I'm busy helping cynder for Christ sake." I replied back keeping my mind focus on the job at hand (or paw).

The next egg was a fire egg with lava all over with a golden sun on it. Spyro, again cleaned it with his water.

***

The battle outside was vicious. It was like everyone man, dragon, Pokémon, monster, bird and demon all for themselves. The guardians' moves and speed were amazing, it was like running 400 meters in two seconds (about eighty miles per hour) and training was paying off. In five minutes all the guardians killed 100 demons ... each. They need my help but cynder came first.

***

Five minutes passed since the lasted egg and the final one was coming (at last, I can get to the battle. Bring ... it ... on) once spyro cleaned it he curled up with cynder and the eggs and fell asleep. I dashed out and pulled out my sword. When I got to the battle 100 demons started to attack me but it was a breeze beating them.

"Bathe in the light." I shouted swiping the ground with my sword which sent pillars of light heading towards the demons instead of dirt. I gripped my sword tightly as one came close and swiped but was blocked by my sword spinning in the air. "SHINE!" and I pushed my arms forwards and a vertical pillar of light struck the demon. "it called shield of light. GET USED TO IT"

I killed 1000 more, killing them in different ways like fooling them to look away, to shoving my sword down their throats. I shoved my sword down another demon and shouted "eat STEEL!" I did the same to another one but I shouted "eat my sword" instead of 'eat steel. I chopped 100 more demon head off. "opps. Was that your head?" I asked the last on laughing manically. The battle lasted for ten minutes until there was none left.

"anymore? Anymore? I want more, I want more" I said completely out of control.

"great. Now he got demon lust." Moaned firion.

"Demon lust?" asked terra.

"when strag just wants to kill demons" I looked around and stop.

"more? There more" I said with a manic smile plastered on my face. "1000? There's 1000. Mine. Mine, all mine." I dashed to the oncoming demons and dodged when they shot fire. They surround me and when they charged at me with weapons at the ready I jumped and they crashed into each other. I turned my sword into a drill and came down. When I reached them, the area where I was littered with demons with holes. I hovered above them then I pressed a button and my drill sword split in half and the gap between the swords widen. I pressed a different button and the swords moved in a circle motion like drills (well it's not called the drill sword for nothing) killing every demons.

I pouted with my tongue hanging and for a few seconds then I started panting.

"I love demon lust." I whispered while the others ran to me.

"That was full force? Ha. That was nothing." Firion smirked putting his spear on his back.

"I know." I said back to him. My ears picked up noise. "There is more." I changed into master swordsman and everyone transformed.

"EX. Unite!" shouted a man in black clothes with a massive sword in his hands. The swords width was about 2-3 feet across.

"GO!" I yelled and everyone ran and started fighting again. Everyone was pulling off their strongest moves. Firion was using a move called "blood weapon rampage" where is bow turns ready and he fires his weapons with the bow and his weapons come back after firing.

I was using a move called "sneak explosion" where I disappear and I create a explosion in the middle of a big group of demons. The 'real' battle lasted ten minutes until I pulled of a risky move. I absorb all my allies power and use them in one massive strike. I was bloody like I was able to pull that off. That time was the first time it worked.

"is everyone OK?" I asked

"we're wounded but we'll live" groaned the man in black holding his arm in pain.

"firion. Take cloud to the H wing." I shouted to firion and he helped cloud up. We all hobbled to the temple and all who were heavily wounded were taken to the h wing. (Hospital wing) I walked to the nesting area and found that spyro was eating... grass. I rolled my eyes and walked out.

Five minutes later cynder woke up to find a meal of meat was prepared and spyro was still eating grass.

"spyro!" said cynder in his ear.

"? Ewe. Grass." He brushed off the grass on his tongue.

"did you do this?" she asked pointing to the meal. He shook his head.

"strag" they said in union. As if on cue my face appeared in a orange bubble that just appeared next to them.

"yes?" I asked, healing a dragon.

"did you do this?" she asked pointing to the meal.

"yes. Do you have a problem with that?" I replied.

"nope." Spyro answered for her and the bubble disappeared.

Spyro used his ice breath to chill the meat and placed it in Cynder's mouth. It tasted wonderful. The way the frost combined with the meat, it was heaven for her. They kept his going until she was full then she feed spyro.

The next day me and ray were in the dojo.

"want a one-on-one?" I asked.

"yer, I can never beat you in a one-on-one" we both held up to black card and threw them, my card landed in front of ray and visa vista. The card enlarged by about 5x their size. I held a red ball.

"Bakugan... brawl" I threw the ball and it landed on ray's card. "drago, stand!" the red ball turned into a red dragon with yellow spots and with it wings joined to its arms. "ability activate, fire wall!" I held another card and flames surrounded the dragon.

"Sensing power change. Drago at four, five, zero gs" announced a computer voice. Ray held a white ball.

"bakugan ... brawl." He threw the ball and it landed on my card. "blade tigrerra, stand." A white lion appeared and stood on it hind legs.

"we have to start again." I growled. The creatures turned back to balls and returned to your hands. Just then cynder walked in, spyro must be with the eggs.

"bakugan brawl!" we both yelled and threw our balls. They both landed on my card. "STAND!" both balls opened and transformed again. I caught Cynder's scared look.

"what are you doing?" she asked

"just brawling." I answered. I pulled out two card and held it up. "ability cards activate, boosted dragon, melt flare." I threw the cards at the red dragon and he glowed red.

"Sensing power change. Drago at five, five, zero gs" announced a computer voice. Ray held up a card.

"ability card activate. Ferocity fang." He yelled and the white lion glowed yellow and its fangs grew and blades grew out of it knuckles. "now all abilities are canalled.

'but not the ones after that card was activated' I thought.

"Sensing power change. Drago decreased to four, zero, zero gs. Blade tigrerra increased to five, zero, zero gs." Announced a computer voice.

"I was hoping you would do that. GATE CARD OPEN! Character." I yelled at ray and my card glowed red, then showed a picture of my dragon appeared on the card.

"Sensing power change. Drago power doubled to eight, zero, zero gs" said the voice again.

"drago, end is with meteor storm!" I commanded and the dragon glowed red again and meteor appeared behind him and some crashed into blade tigrerra.

When the meteors were gone, blade tigrerra turned back into a ball and flew to the side of ray. Drago turned back to but came back to my hand, the cards did the same.

"come back when you can put up a fight" I touted him


	8. eventful day

"great, warfang is under siege... again." I moaned. Just then a call came though on my COM link.

"strag, warfang is under siege... again." The voice moaned.

"I would usually say 'thank you' but not when a crow just came and gave me a note saying WARFANG UNDER SIEGE!"

"oh." Came the voice.

"Kate. Is this devil reversible?" I asked.

"Yeah. But only minor damage. As usual. But you REALLY need you locked powers." Kate replied.

"hopefully, this is the last trip without my powers."

"? What do you mean you sly dragon?" she asked. I walked out and took flight.

"because, the dream I had, I hoped it was a one-off"

"what is this dream?"

I started to explain the dream and when it was over she said,

"right. Hang on, cynder and spyro will be heart-broken without their child. Do you have any spells to reverse the damage after devil is dead, this time, hopefully, for good?"

" no because of this realm's magic laws. But with my powers, I can bypass the laws and revive him with 'chaos revive'." I answered and she turned off the link. I started to turn back when demons attacked. I made my sword appear and blocked their attacks.

"EXPLOSION MAD DANCE!" I yelled and dashed to the demons and hit each 100 times before moving onto the next. By the end all 1000 demons had been struck with explosion mad dance, I cocked my head and a massive explosion that could take down three skyscrapers at once. The dragons at the temple here the explosion even from five miles away.

When the smoke cleared five dragons when heading towards me and/or the temple.

"do you know where the temple is?" asked a green dragon. I nodded and put my sword on my back.

"but word of warning. In these times it is dangerous, even at the temple. But, if you get on my good side, I might help you lot in times of need." I answered and walked off. The dragons had a confused look but followed anyway.

'strag, did you say that because you got déjà-vu?" bahumat asked.

'yes, and I think I know how this is going to play out.' I answered.

"Excuse kind sir, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is kefka. Are there any spare rooms at the temple because there are refugees coming from warfang." Kefka asked. I nodded.

"but I warn you, we just had a birth and if you insult the mother or father then that insult may be your last." Kefka had another confused look.

"But I never insult anyone."

"you may want to with is one, you may want to." Just then a single demon jumped out. I grabbed it and said a spell. "Powerless being... fall into the shadows of despair and begone." Dark tentacles came up and enveloped the demon.

"what was that, the dark thing and that tentacles?" he asked.

"that was the enemy and the tentacles are the result of my spell, shadows of despair."

We arrived at the temple and were meted by the guardians and spyro.

"what was that explosion, that wasn't your high speed chain explosion?" spyro asked worried.

"I decided to break out a new move I have, it's called 'explosion mad dance'" I answered. "the dragons behind me are refugees from warfang. The big green one is called kefka." Kefka nodded and met the guardians. I walked to spyro and whispered in his ear.

"where is cynder?"

"in the nesting area." He whispered back. I nodded and walked off.

I found cynder in the nesting area curled up around her brood... and mumbling. I walked to the wall and sat down started to mediate.

'when she wakes up I'll tell her about this.' I mentally said to the four dragons

'when the refugee she her, they will probably gang up and attack her.' Aegis spoke up

'aye but remember what I said to kefka, 'if you insult the mother or father, then that insult may be your last' but I might stand up and threaten them. You know I don't attack refugees unless they trigger it.' I replied. Cynder stirred but not waking up.

Five minutes later terra came in.

"Cynder?" she spoke and cynder slowly woke up

"Mom? What is it?" she said sleepily.

"Are you happy with your family?"

"yes mom, I have never been so happy in my life, even more happier then the day spyro admitted his love." She looked over to me. "besides we got strag, he is a great fighter and friend." She thought I was asleep.

"why thank you dear cynder" I said getting up, she jumped when I spoke.

"were you asleep?" she asked.

"Mediating. But beware, refugees are coming to the temple from warfang."

"but they will kill me if they haven't forgive me" she said worried and curled up even more around her brood.

"by the looks and thoughts on their minds, no but I warned them to not insult the mother and father of the resent birth" I said calmly and cynder loosened her curl.

Just then cloud came in.

"Strag, you may want to see this" I nodded and left. I walked into the computer room showing some footage.

"strag, this was taken four minutes ago in the swamp." Zapdos said pointing to the screen. The screen showed the swamp. Nothing unusual until I saw a purple dragon with his scales darker, it can only be... malefor.

"that it malefor dark spirit." I said. I clicked and a brown book appeared. I opened it and a strange language which I could read. "mmm lets see... ah ha." I stopped on a line and touched words. More lines appeared in the language. "it says 'if you hit a dark spirit with enough light, the body of the victim will return and come back to normal with the darkness inside.'" I said reading from my book.

This is going to be a eventful trip


	9. is that malefor?

I closed my book and called the guardians and spyro in.

"yes?" Cyril asked, I pointed to the screen.

"but that can't be malefor, he is in that machine thing." Said a confused spyro.

" I know but that is malefor dark spirit. The machine is a power converter. The power converter takes out the spirit, good or bad, and replaces it with a power that the body can live without it spirit. If I can get enough light into that spirit then the body of the spirit will appear were the spirit was and the darkness would have left the body. That means malefor will be back to his GOOD, I repeat GOOD, old self." I answered.

"so why did you call us? Can't you just go there and blast him with light?" asked terrador

"it not as easy as that, dark spirits don't like people getting close. And my range light attacks won't be enough, so I need someone to distract him. I can't use my team because the dark spirits are cautious around people that don't live in the same realm." I replied

"I'll go with you, if it will protect m

"if it will protect my family, I'll do it." Spoke spyro, I nodded.

"but we must hurry, the more nights it stays out there without a body, the stronger it gets. I need to get close to inflict enough light damage." Me and spyro ran out and took flight. "Come light, I can turn darkness into hallowed light" I whispered over and over while flying.

"What are you doing?" spyro asked

"Charging my light attack. Come light, I can turn darkness into hallowed light" I answered and went back to chanting."

***

"here is the plan. You distract him and I'll sneak up and strike him." Spyro nodded as we landed. We walked for a minute until we saw our target. "distract him with anything you have and your water, have you learnt to take water out of the air?" he did a grabbing movement and small drop of water appeared. "getting better." I drew my sword and spyro ran out blasting the spirit with fire.

"AAHHHHH!" screamed the spirit and blasted an earth blast back and spyro dodged it and it barely miss me. I crept round and saw spyro maintaining a water wall with the spirit blasted it with lighting.

Spyro clapped and the wall rushed towards the spirit and he just stopped it like it was nothing.

"you got to try better than that." Mocked the spirit.

"YOU MEAN LIKE THIS!" I shouted from behind and plunged my sword into the spirit.

"I cannot be defeated, if you defeat me I will return again and again, I am immortal, I cannot be vanquished." Laughed the spirit.

"BATHE" I started

"no please don't say what I think you are going to say." Pleaded the spirit.

"IN THE LIGHT!" I finished and slashed up. Ten pillars of light surrounded the spirit and started to come closer. "You may want to shield your eyes." Me and spyro pulled our wings over our eyes.

When the pillars met where the spirit was there was an ear-splitting scream the was heard at the temple and warfang (what's left of it) and a massive beam of light. I collapsed screaming.

"are you O.K.?" asked spyro

"yeah I'm O.K.... WHAT DO YOU THINK?!THERE IS A MASSIVE POWER SPIKE AND I HAVE NEVER HAD A POWER SPIKE AS STRONG AS THIS!" I shouted. Just then a orange bubble appeared next to me and it had a glamow face in it

"are you O.K.? there is a massive power spike in your area" informed the glamow

"what do you think I'm feeling now Kate?" I shouted at the glamow. Just then a pulse of light came from the beam and the beam faded.

"wow. The last spike almost destroyed the crystals!" Kate spoke.

"I know. That was intense." I said weakly standing up.

With devil

"what doing on!" shouted devil shielding is eyes from a bright flashed from the machine.

"WARNING SPIRIT CONVERTED. BODY RETURNING TO THE SPIRIT. PLEASE EVACUTATE THE ROOM!" said a computer voice

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed devil as the flash faded showing the machine was empty.

With me

I walked to malefor as he slowly opened is eyes

"where am I? And why can't I remember anything expect the gross image" he asked shaking his head. I helped him up. "who are you and where am i?" he glanced around and spotted spyro. "I thought I was the only purple dragon?!"

"long story, short. You turned evil, yada, yada, yada. Spyro over there, cynder and me defeated you a number of times and here you are now." I explained.

"I turned evil? No I didn't all I remember is that gross image of a shadow figure killing everyone including my family" spoke malefor

"Do you have a name?" I asked

"Yeah. I'm Colin." Colin replied.

"this is not good. If the refugees see TWO purple dragons then they will think something is up." Kate said still looking though the bubble.

"colin. Can you breath all four elements?" I asked and spyro looked confused. Colin opened his mouth and breathed fire and tried the other elements but he couldn't do it.

"I can only breathe fire." Colin said sadly. "and my favourite element was earth." I pulled out a red card and threw it at him. The card went into colin and is scales turned red like a fire dragon.

"this should hopefully buy us some time." I said and flew off closely followed by colin then spyro.

***

We arrived at the temple and I was bombarded with questions

"is the spirit gone? What was the light?" asked Volteer.

"in order yes and the light was my shining wave move focused on one area." I answered.

"who is that fire dragon behind you?" asked ignitus.

"my name is Colin. And I don't remember anything since my parents were murdered." Answered Colin.

"well it all in the past. All you can do now is look on into the future." Said Volteer kindly. As Volteer said this spyro headed to the nesting area. The nesting area was empty apart from the eggs.

"'were is cynder? Maybe she went hunting?' spyro thought and walked out with the eggs in his paws.

"SPYRO HELP ME" shouted a voice outside and I rushed to the balcony and saw cynder being attack by five dragons, one five, two earth and two ice dragons. I grow wide-eyed.

"POSION FA NG!" I shouted and a blue glow surrounded me and I teleported down to cynder. I appeared in front of the fire dragon and time slowed. I slashed my sword once at the dragon and did the same to the other and when it was over all dragons (apart from cynder) had a vertical slash on their chest. I appeared next to cynder with sword in hand. I was bloody pissed off

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, ATTACKING A HARMLESS DRAGON ON TEMPLE LAND?" I yelled.

"your one to talk" groaned the fire dragon.

"I am not a dragon. I am a human, I can transform into anything. Even our own demise." I snarled and turned to cynder "get back to the temple." Cynder nodded and flew off. The fire dragon shot fire at her but I stopped it and I floated it down to me. "I'll ask again. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, ATTACKING A HARMLESS DRAGON ON TEMPLE LAND?" i yelled again and shot the fireball back.

"but she is evil" said one of the ice dragons.

"didn't you here the new? She helped spyro defeat malefor." I yelled and pointed the tip of my sword at the ice dragon.

"doesn't matter, she drove us from our homes" shouted a earth dragon

"do you really want to die?" I asked.

"no but..." started the fire dragon

"then I suggest you shut up and not say another word about cynder, otherwise that word will be your last. If you are refugees then you can come to the temple but not say another word about cynder or you can stay out here for the demons to come and kill you. It your chose." I cut the dragon for and flew off.

***

I landed on the balcony to see a crying cynder in Spyros' arms.

"Oh spyro" sobbed cynder.

"Shh it o.k." Comforted spyro.

"don't worry. Your fear will be gone in a flash." I said putting my sword on my back. 'I would say she would need that show soon' I mental said to spyro


	10. dark arts

I thing before I start. I am FUCKING ANGRY today.

***

A week past since malefor/colin became good and I was in the training room with my sword drawn and a floor of dummies at my feet.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and swiped, killing 100 more

"How long has he been in there?" terra asked.

"One hour." Spyro replied watching me.

"Wow! And he is not even tried yet."

"Yer. He got, like, unlimited energy." Cynder answered walking to the pair.

"I AM SO FUCKING TRIED OF THESE BLOODY INSULTS! !" I screamed killing 1000 more and made more appear. Black Fur started to appear on my body all over. When the fur has completely covered my body, I let go of my sword. "L.e.d.s wait out."

"Don't do anything stupid" he pleaded.

"You know what happens when I'm fucking tired of something." I said in a distorted voice. L.e.d.s floated to the wall and I extended my claws. "That all?" the dummies flashed and grew bigger and the bodies were black.

"remote darkness spell. HA! Pathic but..." I started and swiped my claws at the dummies and they flew instantly. "... weak, that will do for the day." The dragons watching me were amazed and started to approach but when they were quarter of the way to me I clutched my head and screamed.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT REGAIN CONTROL!!" a evil voice screamed from my mouth.

"GET OUT. THIS IS MY BODY!" my normal voice screamed as I thrashed about. "GET OUT, GET OUT GET OUT!"

"NO. THIS WILL BE MY BODY!" screamed the evil voice.

"NO WOLF! YOU WON'T WIN. WOLF CAGE!" I screamed and I flashed golden and my fur started to disappear but when half it was gone I clutched my head again.

"I'm not going down that easy." Mocked the evil voice.

"WHAT?! YOU DOGDE THE CAGE! BUT IT UNDOGDEABLE!" I shouted.

"nothing is impossible." Mocked the voice.

"SPYRO! PUSH THAT BUTTON BEHIND YOU!" I shouted at him.

"NO, DON'T PUSH IT" shouted the voice

"DO IT!" I shout back. A alarm went off but spyro didn't move, he looked over to see cynder next to a button saying "push if it happens to strag". Five seconds later, ray, lightron and el-e-tron came in.

"great, it happened again." Moaned ray.

"WOLF CAGE!" the group shouted and the space around me glowed brighter than I did alone. The fur instantly disappeared and was replace with my sapphire scales.

I got up, panted. Just then a sapphire dragon with an emerald underbelly walked past.

'I don't know why the fools keep that monster here. The other sapphire dragon say the she is good but my mom said, don't truth strangers' the dragon thought and as soon as I read it my fur appeared again and I lunged at her.

"that it, I'm going to rip you to shreds." I said in my distorted voce. Just as I reached the dragon I stopped and arched my back. I looked over to see ray's claw covered in smoke. My fur disappeared again and I got up. "that still doesn't stop me ripping you to shreds if I wanted to." I whispered in the dragon's ear and walked off followed by L.e.d.s, the by spyro, cynder and terra.

'I don't know what has happened to wolf? He isn't usually that smart enough to dodge neither one cage nor that powerful or forceful.' I thought.

'I don't know what has happened 'ever. Maybe because it close to fulfilling the power prophecy.' Aegis replied.

Later that day I walked to the balcony with spyro ready to leave. Before we got to the balcony I stopped, spyro turned and gave me a confused look.

"so... I have been wondering when I would see you again... darkus." I said. Out of the shadows behind me a man dressed in blacked clothes walked out, spyro was suddenly alarmed.

"good to see you again... haos" (pronoused: hey-os)

"you know I don't like that name" I said turning around. There was a minute silence before darkus broke the silence

"why aren't you taking up your sword?"

"I tired of getting into pointless battles with you. I need a reason, a reason to continue my sub-mission." I replied.

"let me give you a reason now, and always." He said opening his palm. A rose appeared in a small flashed.

"that's... firion's wild rose." I started and he let the rose fall to the ground. I picked it up and continued. "what have you done to them?!"

"if it answers you want. Find me, I'll be wanting in tall plains." He replied as he vanished. I held the rose tightly and looked at it.

'darkus. You gone too far. This will-' I thought but interrupted my spyro.

"who was that? Why did he call you haos?" he asked.

"that was darkus. My dark side. One day he was too powerful for me to hold back and he escaped. He mostly uses, I think, the Latin dictionary" I answered and Volteer appeared beside me.

"did someone say dictionary?" he asked and I hit him square on the nose and he was sent into a wall.

"shall we go?" I asked and spyro nodded.

"where are you going?" cynder asked in the shadows.

"hunting. My hunting is getting rusty. I don't even remember the last time I went hunting." I lied.

"don't leave me alone." She pleaded. Suddenly my whole body tore in half and both halves stood side by side. Flesh appeared around the halves that didn't have flesh. When it was done there was a perfect clone of me.

"I hate that way." The left one said.

"me too." The other said

"that because you are my clone" the left one (me) said. "let's go" spyro and the real me took flight to tall plains.

***

Half way to tall plain my COM link went off. I stopped in the air and spyro do so as well.

"go ahead."

"head to the beach and why don't you take out demons will you are at it." Said a voice on the other side.

"why cloud?" I asked

"I say it in five words: baby dragons are being attacked"

"that it. Demons are dead. Later" I answered and turned off the link. "spyro hold on to me" he had a confused look but did what he was told. "chaos...control" a golden sphere surrounded us and time stopped and we rushed to the beach.

***

Chaos control wore off just as we landed at the beach about half a mile from the dragons. Lucky I activated my chaos control when I did our we would have a dead dragon or two. A demon raised it sword above it head and I made my sword appear.

"mystic sword art: twirling blockade" I shouted and threw my sword. I went infront of the group of 20 dragons and twirled so fast it looked like there was a metal circle there. The demon's sword hit my sword and he staggered.

I made another sword and spyro's arm blades appeared and he put them on. I dashed right and he dashed left, killing demons as they came.

"vortex dark flare!" I shouted and slashed. A dark purple slash mark appeared where I slashed and the mark flew forward. The mark hit 20 demons and cut all of them in half.

I stood in front the dragons and grabbed the twirling sword while spyro was behind them.

"get behind me kids" I said and the dragons did so right away. "hey spyro!"

"yer?"

"how about, you take left, I take right?" I asked.

"it would work if we weren't surrounded!" he shouted.

"mystic sword art: double twirling vortex!" I threw one sword in front of me and it spun round the outside of the demons surrounding us. When my sword was half way round I threw my other sword and did the same as the first sword.

The swords were perfectly aligned. The swords spun round faster and faster until they were a blur. At this speed the swords created wind blades which struck the demons. After one minute the demons were badly cut, I let loose a roar and the swords came back and the circle which they spun round blew up killing every demon.

Ahead of me was a demon in armour.

"demon general? Well then bring it on" I taunted the general and it took the bait. The demon dash so fast not even I could see it, his blade hit my chest drawing a drop of blood.

"you're not facing a normal general. You're facing one of the demon 5. General speed!" he shouted and jumped back a quarter of a mile away and I grew angry.

"try to face my forbidden sword art: blood blade." I shouted with an low town in my voice. My swords were then covered in blood. "bind" I whispered and vines shot up from the ground and wrapped around him, preventing him from moving.

"damn I can't move!" he roared.

"I have watched you. All I got to do is to bind you then kill you." I said with an evil voice. "blood twirling strike combine with blood burst." I threw my, now glowing red (even though it was hard to tell), swords at speed and he put his sword into a blocking stance, well the best he can do. The twin sword hit his sword and there was two small explosion were speed stood but he stood firm. The swords swung again and there was another explosion. This continued until the tenth (fifth strike) explosion. Speed was so exhaust that he couldn't hold his sword. He dropped his sword and my swords sliced him up.

My swords went back to normal and came back to me but there was blue blood on the end.

'I need only purple blood from the last general then I can make my ultimate potion!' I though and my swords disappeared in a flash of light. Spyro grabbed his blades and pulled them down until they rested against his arms with the blunt side resting against his arm.

"Spyro, take them to the temple. I'm going to defeat and clear the area for the show" I told him and he nodded. One of the dragon came up to him. The dragon had red scales, red eyes and a black underbelly, horns and wings.

"you're mister spyro! You're my favourite!" he said and spyro chuckled.

"spyro. When I'm done I'll send you the directions mentally." I told him and he nodded again.

"come on kids" he called and walked off with the group. I took off and headed to my target.

Tall plains. I call it The tree spring.


	11. devil scar

As I neared the tree springs I sensed something. Something... wrong. I landed by a row of trees stretching as far as the eye can see.

'Something is not right here' I thought.

'Just be careful' fira pleaded

'When haven't I?' I replied

'First time you met devil.' Bahumat said quite quickly

'Hey. It not my fault he was holding back. Then that made me cocky.' I thought loudly at him. I placed my paw onto a tree and whispered "force of the forest" the trees started to move slowly and when there was big enough gap I went though only to be met by a face I didn't want to see.

"Well, well, well. Look how decided to show up." A dark figure said leaning against a tree to my right with its sword by it side.

"It's good to see you got EVEN uglier, devil." I taunted and he picked up the sword and lunged at me. I just stepped forwards to miss the shining metal. "Now, now. Let's not rush into battle. Question, where is darkus?"

"he is at the most peaceful place in tall plains" devil replied.

"But this- oh. Since your here this place isn't peaceful."

"Well done. Do you want a medal?"

"nah."

"by the way, how is that Pathic lapras of yours doing?" he asked

"alive and kicking"

"But how, we killed it."

"didn't the demons see the rings it had on it flippers? They are called phoenix down rings. By killing the wearer, it breaks and gives the wearer 1hp but they are knock-out though."

"DAMN!"

"shall we?" I asked making my sword appear and crouching down low with one hind paw straight out to the side with the other paw bent and my left forepaw on the ground with my right paw with sword straight out the side.

Devil picked up his sword and placed it against his forehead the blunt edge on his forehead. He dashed forward and I leapt forwards. Our sword met with a clash and we struggle to beat the other. I put a paw behind my back and made a small chakram (a round weapon with spikes around the edges and a cross in the middle to hold it with (a weapon used by axel in kingdom hearts)). I brought it round and slashed devil's side and he weaken his push causing me to push him away.

"Weapons master, weapons master this is legend" I whispered into my COM link while devil was picking himself up. But there was no reply, only static.

" don't think about calling your friends because I put up a commutation dome around this area." He laughed

"so that what I felt."

"Correct. So it just you and me." I got back into my battle pose now with my left hand with my (just grown) chakram in the air. He got into his and I threw my chakram at him and my chakram spun in the air.

"Ignite!" I shouted and the ends of the spike on the chakram lit up with fire. He lowered his sword to block it. While devil was putting up with that I leapt into the air and onto a tree above him making no noise at all.

Devil push the chakram away and the fires stopped he looked around.

"Where did he go?" he asked angrily. I jumped down with my sword held high and slashed downwards at his back.

"never turn your back to your opponent," I whispered in his ear before slashing sideways making a side slash on his back and sending him into a tree. He got up and I called my chakram back only to make it disappear leaving me with my trusty sword. I stomped on the ground and a earth pillar shot up from under devil sending him into the air. I jumped up to meet him.

When I was level with him, I started to attack. I first when up a bit then straight forwards and did this in different directions until there was a mark similar to this: *. When I finished making the mark, I when about 5cm from devil above the centre of the mark. I plummeted downwards and when though devil, leaving my sword in the centre of the mark. I felt a pulling force which tried to pull me in the direction to devil's hand but I ignored it. I landed on the ground (which was about 2-3 metres away) and got into a kneeling position. As I started to get up, my sword exploded which sent devil flying to the same tree he crashed into before which cased the tree to fall, just barely missing him.

When I was standing, I raised my right arm into the air and my sword came to my hand without a scratch on it from the explosion. Devil got up and started to fade away.

"that was weak. I'll have no problem defeating you." He smirked

"come on. You didn't defeat me this time. Did you?" I asked

"no. Because I didn't use the power of the three key crystals." He relied which made my face look shocked.

"The-! YOU GOT THE CRYSTALS?!?!?!?!?!?!" I shouted but it was too late. Devil was gone, but not for good.

As I made my sword disappear, my COM link went off.

"Legend, legend, this is weapons master, do you read me?" came a panicked voice

"Loud and clear." I relied.

"Good. A group of dragons have ganged up on cynder and they have knock out spyro. You clone has disappeared and we are dealing with a group of demons at the moment. oh and the guardians have gone to a secret dragon village"

"k. You handle the demons, I got the dragons." I relied angrily. As if I can't get more angry, actually, I can and I was about to unleash it on the group who have attacked cynder. I teleport straight away.

***

I appeared in the middle of cynder and a group of 8 dragons. 2 fire, 2 ice, 2 earth and 2 electric dragons. As I appeared, a fireball was fired and it hit me instead of cynder and I didn't have a happy look on my face. Some of the fire from the attack attached to my scales over my neck, elbows and knees.

"aw look. Miss darkness got a protector." Mocked an ice dragon.

"'please, save me from these awful dragon.'" Said a electric dragon trying to do cynder voice.

"oh. Thank you." Whispered cynder and I turned to her

"no sweat. I was just looking for lunch." I said back to her and turned back to the dragons. A crowd was quickly developing.

"Ooooh. I'm SO scared" mocked the other ice dragon

"hay man, your fire has stayed on him for some time now." Whispered the other fire dragon to the dragon that shot the fireball.

"Cool." He said in awe. The flames on me suddenly roared and I dashed forwards quite fast.

"ancestors he fast!" yelled a earth dragon and I struck the two fire dragons. The fire dragons got down on their knees.

"I see. Let's see how well you do against ice!" shouted both the ice dragon s and they shot ice spikes that merged together to form a massive spike.

"there is no way that he can survive the ice brothers merge spike. If that hits, he dead." Exclaimed a crowd member. A grin appeared on my face.

The ice spike hit my chest hard but I barely move one inch. I ripped the spike out of my chest and everyone gasped. At this time, spyro began to stir but not awaking.

"MY ANCESTORS! He should be dead!" yelled the fire dragons slowly recovering.

"I die hard." I said. I crushed the spike in my hand and the flames on me die out.

"I think I know how to beat him." Whispered a earth dragon and the other earth dragon and the electric dragon got into a huddle. "I think we have to use thundering boulder."

"great idea. If someone, barely, stands up to the ice spike, then they can stand up against thundering boulder." Cheered the other earth dragon. The dragons broke the huddle and the two earth dragons formed a merged earth boulder, then the two electric dragons shot electricity at it. Now it was a live wire.

"please. Give me a challenge." I mocked and the boulder set off only to be raised into the air by a earth pillar and destroy when it slammed into the ceiling. This time spyro awake and saw me fighting.

"St-st-strag?" he moaned and slowly got up only to be tackled by cynder. Everyone looked shocked.

"he strag?! The legendary dragon?!" exclaimed everyone.

"yes." I answered and the gang of dragons crawled to my feet.

"we're sorry. We didn't mean to. We thought cynder was evil and so was spyro because he tried to protect her." Cried the dragons.

"now. I'll let you off with a physical warning. Stand up." I ordered and they followed. A brown sword with scars covering it appeared in my hand. I slashed down the left side of the dragons' faces just missing the eye, drawing blood. "now. Every day, you will a pain when I have hit you for a hour. This means a bit of a sentence will be marked by the scars. When it is done, it will say 'I am weak. I was defeated by strag.' This pain will stop your whole body and it will happen at times you don't want it to happen. Like while you're fighting. Now begone!" and the dragons rushed off as fast as their legs will carry them.

I started to lose my balance.

"STRAG! Are you ok?" asked cynder as she and spyro came rushing to me.

"yeah. I used too much energy today." I replied panting hard.

"but that was a small fight." Spyro pitched in.

"but I battled devil today. I'll tell you when I get up. Night-night." I answered him as I disappeared and reappeared on my bed, fast asleep.


	12. a blast from the past

Sorry I haven't updated for so long, it my STUPID computer plying AROUND. First is doesn't go on the internet to put up the story so I took it to Currys but they had to put it all on it factory setting so all my data was lost and repair the hard drive. Stupid computer *smashes computer then pulls out spare* this time I'm prepared.

A week past since I lost my energy and I was still knocked out. Spyro sat by my bed, waiting and watching. One minute later my arm suddenly extended and punched him right in the face, making him look like he had ran into a wall. I opened my eyes.

"Sorry Spyro, I had to do that" I chuckled. He left the room rubbing his snout.

I sat up and looked around the room and saw a book on the floor. On the cover it said 'journal'. I opened the book to a random page and there was a screen (if you haven't figured it out, it my journal.) I saw the date "Tuesday 2nd may 2018" I press the play button and watched.

*journal *

A ten year old boy (me) sat in a science lab listening to a teacher at the front. The bell rung for lunch and we all got up

"remember, next lesson we will use the Bunsen burners so remember to tie your hair back, even you max." The teacher said and a boy with hair down to his shoulder and wearing a grey uniform rolled his eyes.

When we all were out the class I thought 'thank god. Sir's lessons are so boring!' a girl about my gage walked up to me

"What your next lesson?" she asked

"my least favourite lesson, PE!" I moaned and walked onto the field.

"I got IT." She replied

"great. Why do I have my least favourite lesson and you have my favourite lesson. It unfair" I groaned and walked off.

After lunch, I walked to changing rooms and got changed. Today we were doing football. 'Great, football. I hate football' I thought. We did your warm ups then got into 2 teams. Half wave though the games, a ear- piercing scream echoed though the school. I dashed out the hall, ignoring the teacher to come back.

I arrived at the IT room in a minute since it wasn't far. A demon had his hand around a girl's throat, the same girl that talked to me after science class.

"HEY! Let her go!" I shouted

"or..." he asked. I made my keyblade appear in my hands "oh. I'm so scared."

"let's take this outside" I said then the demon leapt though a broken window and I followed and all the students who were in the IT room left the classroom and walked onto the playground followed by the teacher.

Outside was an army of demons vs. me. The demon with the girl held a sword to her throat.

"take one step and she gets it" he taunted and I snarled.

"what to do, what to do?" I asked myself over and over.

"easy, surrender." The demon said

"that would be my second guess. My first was..." I started "quick strike!" I dashed at the speed of light and the spectators were amazed at my speed. I slashed the demon's hands making him dropped his sword and the girl, I dashed and caught the girl and set her down by the spectators.

"ggrrrrr." He growled "go, attack, kill that bastard!" the demons rushed forwards and the spectators ran inside to the closest window inside.

The fight broke out, I expertly blocked every attack and countered easily but there were many more. I finally caught a rest and there were more demons then when we started.

' I can't do this. But I can't let then win.' I thought as I held my keyblade up. Suddenly time stopped. I looked around and saw nothing was moving. Then a voice started to speak in my head.

"finally, someone worthy for my raging fire. My name is Tindera; I'm the ultimate form of fire. I choose you to be my wielder." Said the voice and a half-spherical object with two Isosceles triangles at each end and a red gem in the middle of the object appeared in front of me. I took it and held it in my hand and looked at it with a smug smile and Tindera continued "to summon me, held this Geo up and call out my name" time resumed and I still had my smug smile.

"What are you smiling about?" the handless demon asked.

"You know the ultimate form of fire. Do you not?" I asked

"You don't mean..." he started and I held up the object in my hand

"TINDERA! COME FORTH!" I called and flames spiralled around my arm and flew into the gem. In the sky the clouds above parted and a giant red snake covered in flames, with a hand on its tall, wielding 2 swords covered in blue flames and wearing a mask came down to my side. "meet Tindera, the ultimate form of fire! Flame ball!"

Tindera place his swords like a equals sign and swapped the swords around to still form the equals shape but the hands were the other way round. A red ball appearing in the middle and grew while he was doing this. Tindera slashed the ball and it flew to the demons and killed about 50, they disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Flames spiralled around my keyblade and shot fire and killed a demon.

"he has unlock the power of fire and Tindera. Maybe we should RETREAT!" should the handless demons but Tindera block their paths.

"you start a fight, you end a fight." I said and dashed to kill two more and Tindera swords changed to blue flames to red and started to fight, we quickly dispatched 200 more leaving 50 more. "Tindera, end this with ultimate flame ball!" I commanded and Tindera did the same as he did when he used flame ball but instead of striking the ball, he flew up and grabbed it with the hand on his tail and spun around in the air about 50 times before letting go and the ball when flying at great speed (100-200mph) to the middle of the group and exploded and killed them all.

I held the Geo up to him and he disappeared and the keyblade disappeared as well. I held the geo in my hand and I turned to the star-struck students who were speechless at what happen then cheered. The head came out and I walked towards him.

"When I first came here, you said that demons aren't real. Well was that proof for you? Was Tindera proof enough? So If you want this school to stay standing with all it students. I need to keep my keyblade." I told him and he nodded and looked quite scared when I mentioned Tindera.

The bell rung for the end of the day, I clicked my fingers and my uniform appeared over my PE kit and placed the geo in my pocket. The head walked away and so did everyone else. I closed my eyes and shook my head for a bit and walked towards the gate but stopped by the girl I rescued.

"Thanks for saving me" she said

"No problem Katie. I had to. When demons are around, I'm there. Always" I replied.

"Can I walk home with you?" she asked

"I live down ember road." I replied.

"Me too"

"Fine."

"In fact, can I come round?" I was taken aback by her question.

"If you want." Katie got her phone out her bag and call her mum.

"Mum, can I go round a friends' house today." She asked

"This is sudden dear. What road does he live down" her mum asked

"Ember road like us" she answered.

"OK sweetie, you can stay there for dinner too if you want."

"Thanks mum, bye." Katie put her phone away and told me she can come round.

I closed my eyes and consecrated.

'Master Hiro, we are going to have a guest. Look nice for once!' I thought and opened my eyes. "I sent Hiro a mental message"

"Hiro?" she asked

"the person I live with, he taught me my skills." I answered and started to walk home.

When we got to my house, I bought my keyblade forward with confused Katie. A beam shot from the tip to the lock on the door and the door opened and the keyblade vanished.

"Hiro! Hiro! Did you get my message?" I shouted. Just then a figure fell towards me but I jumped backwards and missed the figure.

"2 seconds ago. And your reflexes are improving." The figure replied and looked up. The figure was a half dragon without the horns, fins or wings just the scales.

"Well. You train me, don't you?" I asked and he nodded.

"so this must be your guest. Your name?" he asked.

"Katie. Katie rose" Katie answered.

"this is your girlfri-" Hiro started but I bought my keyblade and pointed it at him. "I get it, I get it. So Katie, what do you want for dinner? We were going to have sweet and sour chicken but we'll have what you are having"

"I love sweet and sour chicken" Katie replied.

"fine, sweet and sour chicken for dinner then" Hiro said before vanishing. During dinner I told Hiro about the attack on the school. We all ate dinner quickly, I said Hiro was a great cook (he was) then I got up and walked to a door. Hiro cleared the table and Hiro told Katie to follow him and she did.

Hiro and Katie both went through a door close to the one I went through and inside was a console and a glass screen and through the screen was me in a big room (enough to summon Tindera who was about as long as 7 double-decker buses.)

"Today, you have to defeat 50 enemies within one minute." Hiro announced through the screen. I reached for Tindera in my pocket and pulled the geo out as 50 wooden dummies appeared. "begin"

"TINDERA!" I shouted and Tindera appeared by my side again.

'so, he got Tindera so he should have the ability of fire as well.' Hiro thought and Tindera's swords turned from blue to red again and we fought. After 50 seconds all but one remands. I pointed at it and shot it with fire and it turned to ash.

"Well done. You did that in 53 second but I can do it in 52 seconds, you haven't beat my time yet." Announced Hiro and Katie cheered for how quick I did it.

At 7 o'clock Katie went home and I trained with Tindera more. At 9 I finished and shook my head again, this time, my head actually hurt.

"I think you are using too much magic. You need to learn how to control you magic usage. Since you now got fire, I'll teach you tomorrow. Now get some sleep. Good night." Hiro told me.

"thanks, night." I said sleepily as I entered my room and went to sleep.

*end journal*

I sighed at the memory and made Tindera's geo appear 'next battle, I'll summon you and maybe Artezza.' I thought then the geo disappeared. Ray then came into my room.

"Strag, it time" he told me then went out.

'the fight is over but the war has just begun' I thought then rushed out my room


	13. the big battle

Note: I got digimon world dusk on Friday before Easter, when I almost finished this chapter, and I finished it! That last boss was too easy, my digimon thrashed it, and the boss was lv99 when my digimon was around lv40-50. My team was crescemon, etemon and dotmiragegaogamon. Relief was yatagaramon, weregarurumonblack and angemon. All lv50-55. It was EASY! Even my friend had to use these digimon. (but they were in their mega form around lv70) also, I am a legendary tamer, the highest rank there is. The legendary tamer rank is a union quest. To get it you must, used wireless connection, be platinum tamer and beat the Gaia origin.

Warning: this chapter has a few digimon in it. If you want to see what they look like without description go to / enjoy

I rushed on to the balcony then onto the roof. I could just see the outlines of a army coming towards us. Using my power of sight, I could see tremendous of demon soldiers coming our way, more then I face on a regular bases. I turned on my COM link and spoke into it

"guys, we need attack, defence position alpha. The defenders, I will summon them." I heard a yes sir at the other end.

I ran to the secret room were the eggs were and I saw Cynder and Spyro there and the eggs were slowly moving, signalling they were about to hatch. I held a small device in my hand and held it out.

"Agumon, lunamon and gaomon, realise." Three creatures appeared. One was a orange dinosaur, another was a white creature with four blue oval, a moon crest and a curl which was blue at the end on her head, small stubby claws and moon crest on her hands and a white robe. The last one was a blue wolf wearing a red headband and red boxing gloves.

"Time to digivolve" white bits of data surround my paw and two words appeared on the device 'ultimate evolution'. "DNA charge." I pressed my paw against the top of the device. "Overdrive" swirls of data came out of the screen.

"Lunamon double warp digivolve too" the white creature spoke. And became transparent, leaving only the outlines then was enveloped by a white tornado. Two legs in white heel shoes come out of the bottom and two hands come out the sides, the tornado vanished leaving a woman in a white shirt and skirt. A double ended weapon with two curved blades appears and the woman grabbed it and spun it.

"dianamon." The woman spoke.

"agumon double warp digivolve too" the orange dinosaur spoke and did the same as dianamon but instead two gloved hands and two claws come out with a tail. The tails grew a circle spike on the end. When a orange tornado vanished, it left a armour creature with metal wing on the back (remember, for better detail, look on the link above)

"ShineGreymon!" it spoke (I will call him SHGreymon to shave time

"gaomon double warp digivolve too" the last one spoke and did exactly the same as the last two but two long, sharp claws and two long legs came out. A blue tornado vanished leaving an armoured creature with a red cape standing.

"MirageGaogamon" (I will call him MRGaogamon to save time)

"last but not least. Tindera! BATHE US IN YOUR FIERY RAGE!" Tindera appeared and landed next to dianamon. "you guys, and girl, have to protect Spyro, Cynder and the eggs at any cost." They nodded. "meanwhile, I got a battle outside to do." I teleport outside onto the roof and the army was almost here. 'man they are slow.' I thought. Five minutes LATER, they finally arrived and the battle broke out. I was on the roof, watching. Some jumped up at me but were quickly sliced in half; I jumped down from the roof and crushed two demons under my hind paws as I landed. I saw terra fighting as well with her claws and tail blade but there was too many for her, as one raise it weapon, she got scared and yelled "time!" time stopped even I froze but not terra.

"time break" and I broke from the time spell. I looked around and saw terra not frozen. "So, you got time powers."

"yes but, I can only stop time for a short while, just enough to get away." She replied

"I wondered how you were going so fast."

"but no-one can see me when I use my time powers"

"I can see a speeding bullet flying past my head and remember, I got time powers too. Time didn't affect people with time break on, and I just so happened to have it on. Now, when time restarts, grab my tail and throw me straight ahead, don't worry, I'm quite light in dragon form."

Terra nodded and time quickly restarted. She did what I said and I was quite light (light as a feather). I went flying with my sword drawn and slicing down a good amount of demons. I boomeranged back to terra who was surrounded, again. I circled terra and whipped a tornado which blew the demons away.

Suddenly, a speeding red ball of flames came crashing into a group of demons, killing about 50. I turned my head and saw Tindera up in the sky.

"Tindera what are you doing?" I yelled

"sorry, but my attacks are getting too strong and started to cause small explosions." He replied. That gave me a idea, Tindera's attacks only become strong when there is a comet nearby and comets increase our fire attacks. Bingo. I turned on my COM link

"everyone, switch to your fire attacks, a comet is coming, Tindera is taking my place and I'm going inside." With that, I dashed inside towards the others.

Meanwhile

Dianamon, MRGaogamon and SHGreymon were putting up a good fight, a few had scratches but nothing big. Spyro had a BIG wound on his neck which didn't hurt much but it was a bit painful at the moment. All three egg have hatched but one demon was about to slice the purple hatchling in half and Spyro had he paws full with another demon and his wound on his neck. Luckily a blue blur dashed throw the demon and it staggered back, fell on the grounded and disappeared, the blur killed the other demon in five seconds and landed in front of Cynder. The blur was me! (I save the day as usual)

I stood up with a very angry face on.

"You demon have done far too much damage." I spoke and a blue light surrounded my left paw. "you shall do no more damage, any MORE!" the blue light suddenly surrounded my and when towards the sky. The same device that I used to summon dianamon, MRGaogamon and SHGreymon appeared in front of me and I grabbed it my right paw.

"charge" I held the device in it side a red light came out the side "DNA" I ran my other paw over the light then held device above my head "BURST MODE!" orange lights came out the screen and surrounded me

"Sapphire dragon evolve to..." the scales on my arms turned to a sapphire flame. I jumped and kicked with each leg and in turn, each scale on my legs turned to a sapphire flame as well. I as I landed, I opened my wings and the right wing turned into a ruby flame and the left wing turned into a sapphire flame. My head and body was armoured in sapphire armour.

"Sapphire dragon, burst mode"

"I thought he was going into ruin mode." Dianamon whispered.

"me too" MRGaogamon replied. More demons filled the room and I opened my wings.

"wings of flames!" I spoke in a low voice then my normal voice. The flames on my wings grow on shot flame balls at the demon. When they were dead, more filled the room. "Double flame cut!" I bent down and slashed with both of my wings and killed the rest.

More filled the hall outside "I don't think so. Sapphire burst!" I ball of sapphire fire appeared in front of me; I grabbed it with and held it out. A beam of sapphire flames shot out and filled the hall. Five minutes later, no more demons came. All were dead. The battle was over.

I will describe the children in the next chapter. I haven't got a exact description yet. I'm out


End file.
